Amor Encontrado
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Buck se entera de una fiesta organizada por la reina clarión, sin embargo el miedo se da cuando él y Fawn hacen algo que ni ellos dos podrian hacer, ahora todo cambian para ellos después de eso.(incluye amistad, humor, peleas y celos) FawnxBuck.
1. Cap 1: La fiesta

Un día como cualquier otro en la tierra de las hadas, las hadas y gorriones hacían sus labores para mantener firme el equilibrio sin embargo después de un largo trabajo cada uno hacían sus actividades que no se relacionaban con sus deberes. Cada hada salía o conversaban con otros para pasar el rato divirtiéndose o hablar de sus días.

En el lugar de las hadas de los animales un gorrión estaba terminado sus labores para irse a su casa para por fin descansar luego de un largo día.

Buck: "Por fin pude terminar a tiempo ahora como es temprano y ya casi anochece creo que puedo pasar el tiempo" –dijo mientras volaba a pasar el rato.

Mientras volaba se encontró con Zephyr, un hada de vuelo veloz y también su amiga, ellos se habían vuelto amigos desde los juegos de la tierra de las hadas.

Zephyr: "Hola buck"

Buck: "hola zephyr que gusto verte" –dijo saludándola.

Zephyr: "¿Qué haces?" –pregunto.

Buck: "Pues iba a pasar el rato, pero te encontré a ti, no se tu qué quieres hacer" –dijo.

Zephyr: "Pues estaba pensando en hacerle una broma a Clank y Bobble ¿me ayudas?"

Buck: "Pero claro" –dijo sonriendo diabólicamente.

Los 2 amigos fueron al taller de los artesanos, ahí se encontraron con sus 2 víctimas trabajando, zephyr voló para apagar las luces sorprendiéndolos.

Bobble: "¿Que paso? Por qué se apagaron las luces" –dijo casi asustado.

Clank: "No lo sé bobble"-dijo también asustado.

De pronto una luz apareció y de ahí apareció una sombra de un monstruo que hizo que los 2 artesanos se asustaran y se escondieran, lo que ellos no sabían es que eran buck y zephyr quienes tenían una linterna y una tela de araña en forma de un monstruo y al ver sus reacciones se rieron. Luego de un rato zephyr predio las luces para iluminar el lugar.

Buck: chicos ¿están bien? –dijo tratando de no reírse.

Clank: "No, un monstruo vino al taller y nos escondimos para que no nos atraparan, pero creo que se ha ido cuando llegaste" –dijo mirando a todos lados para buscar al supuesto monstruo.

Zephyr: "Bueno creo que ese "monstruo" ya no debería volver aquí" –dijo con unos chillidos de risa.

Bobble: "bueno creo que ya paso todo clank vamos a casa para arreglar todo sobre la fiesta" –dijo.

Buck: "¿Fiesta, cual fiesta?" –pregunto.

Bobble: "Oh, no sabes, la reina Clarión ha puesto una fiesta por todos nuestros valores durante estos últimos años y todos estamos invitados" –dijo.

Buck jamás había escuchado sobre esa noticia, tal vez no le avisaron o simplemente era una sorpresa para todos, después de su charla Buck y Zephyr se retiraron del taller para hablar sobre la fiesta.

Zephyr: "¿sucede algo buck?" –le pregunto al gorrión pensativo.

Buck: "Si, es solo que estoy pensando sobre la fiesta" –dijo.

Zephyr: "bueno creo que será una gran fiesta que planificará la reina".

Buck: "Si, y tenemos que llevar a alguien o algo así".

Zephyr: "No es solo para divertirnos y todo, bueno si tú quieres podría llevar a cierta hada pecosa y con larga trenza ahí" –dijo sonriéndole para que él adivinara de quien hablaba.

Buck: "¿¡Qué!? Zephyr no es gracioso" –grito mientras la escuchaba reírse.

Zephyr: "por qué no, ustedes dos harían una linda pareja" –dijo haciendo un corazón con sus manos.

Buck: "Si claro…" –murmuro.

Zephyr: "bueno tengo que irme nos vemos" –se despidió antes de volar hacia su casa.

Buck solo la miro irse mientras él se dirigía a su casa, ahí se había echado a su cama mientras pensaba sobre la fiesta que se iba a organizarse, pero también pensaba lo que le dijo zephyr.

Buck: "solo descansa buck".

* * *

Al día siguiente buck se fue volando para ir a la biblioteca para buscar un libro para entretenerse y lo encontró y decidió leerlo, el libro se trataba de los animales (Obviamente), mientras leía oyó un ruido fuerte que provenía cerca, alzo la mirada y encontró a Scribble tirado en el suelo con algunos libros sobre él. Se acercó para ayudarlo y talvez conversar acerca de la fiesta.

Buck: "Hey scrib estas bien" –dijo ayudándolo a pararse.

Scribble: "Si, solo fue una caída leve" –dijo acomodándose los lentes y recogiendo algunos libros junto con buck.

Buck: "Scrib, tu sabes sobre la fiesta que organizara la reina Clarión".

Scribble: "por supuesto, la reina me lo comento días antes que ella lo dijera oficialmente ¿Por qué?"

Buck: "Es que yo no estaba enterado" –dijo algo avergonzado.

Scribble "Bueno, dado que la noticia se dio dos días atrás ¿Qué estabas haciendo durante estos 2 días?"

Buck había recordado que había hecho durante esos 2 días cuando se anunció la fiesta de la reina.

Buck: "Yo estaba fuera de la tierra de las hadas".

Scribble: "¿Afuera? ¿pero para qué?".

Buck: "lo que paso es que Rumble me hizo una broma, tropecé con su trampa que tenían una red que se amarro en mi cuerpo y no pude volar y quedé atrapado durante horas hasta que fui liberado por los exploradores".

Scribble: ¡¿Qué?!, Pero ¿Por qué no dijiste nada al respecto?

Buck: "para que scrib, nadie me creería ya que él estaba escuchando la noticia que dio la reina y seria su palabra contra la mía".

Scribble: "Bueno eso tienes razón, ya que yo lo vi ahí cuando la reina daba la noticia".

Buck: Realmente no soporto a ese sujeto, se puso muy intolerable desde que Rosetta le gano en los juegos.

Scribble: "Bueno olvidémonos de él ya que lo importante es la fiesta que se dará mañana"

Buck: ¡¿Mañana?! –grito haciéndole caer a scribble.

Scribble: "Pues… claro, nadie te lo dijo" –dijo levantándose.

Buck: "No"

Scribble: "Bueno tienes todo el día para acomodarte y traer un buen traje porque no creo que vallas vestido así".

Buck: "Si tienes razón, bueno tengo que irme adiós scrib".

Scribble: "Adiós y recuerda puedes llevar Fawn si gustas" –grito haciéndolo poner los ojos en blanco.

Buck: "No sé porque, pero lo que dijo scrib tiene que ser obra de zephyr" –dijo mientras iba a su casa para la fiesta de mañana.

* * *

Este fue el primer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, acepto opiniones, sinceramente este es unos de los shipeos que me gusta de la franquicia de Disney hadas.


	2. Cap 2: El traje

Ya volando para encontrar una vestimenta para la fiesta de mañana, Buck se dirigió hacia su casa para encontrar algo más elegante… desafortunadamente no tenía.

Buck: "Demonios, ¿y ahora qué hago?" –se preguntó a sí mismo.

Ya saliendo de su casa recordó a alguien que si podría ayudarlo.

Buck: claro cómo se me podría haber olvidado" –dijo mientras volaba hacia su solución.

* * *

En otro lugar Zephyr volaba junto con un vestido que iba a usar en la fiesta, de ahí se encontró con Elwood un gorrión de su mismo talento.

Zephyr: "Hola elwood, ¿qué haces aquí?" –le pregunto.

Elwood: "Hola zephyr estoy aquí porque talvez podría encontrar un traje para mañana".

Zephyr: "Bueno llegaste al lugar indicado, todavía hay trajes para gorriones de vuelo veloz"

Elwood: "¡De verdad! Entonces no perderé tiempo, adiós" –dijo volando al lugar donde le dijo zephyr.

Zephyr se había dirigido hacia su casa para guardar el vestido y hacer su labor, volando se había encontrado con un cierto grupo de hadas.

Ese grupo eran Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Iridessa, Vidia, Silvermist y Fawn quienes discutían sobre lo de mañana.

Silvermist: "Estoy tan emocionada por lo de mañana" –dijo entusiasmada.

Iridessa: "Todas estamos Sil, espero que todo salga bien"

Rosetta: "Claro que todo saldrá bien cariño, todo será hermoso mañana" –dijo soñando.

Vidia: "Hermoso la fiesta o cierto gorrión del invierno que también estará ahí" –dijo sacándola de su sueño.

Rosetta: "Bueno cualquiera puede decir cosas ¿no?" –dijo haciendo reír a las otras hadas.

Tinkerbell: Chicas ya tienen sus vestidos para mañana ¿verdad? –todo se quedaron callados.

Fawn: "Ahora que lo dices Tink… no" –dijo mientras que las demás dijeron lo mismo.

Tinkerbell: "Bueno tenemos que buscar unos vestidos, pero rápido" –dijo.

Vidia de lejos pudo ver a Zephyr y la llamo para que les ayuden con los vestidos.

Vidia: Zep, ¿tú a búscate tu vestido? –pregunto.

Zephyr: "Claro, Lyria están dando para cada hada y gorrión".

Rosetta: "Pues no perdamos tiempo, gracias dulzura" –dijo mientras todas se dirigían hacia Lyria.

Zephyr mientras veía a las chicas irse vio a lo lejos a un gorrión volando a toda marcha, cuando dirigió un poco más la vista ese gorrión era nada menos que Buck.

Zephyr: "Uhhh, parece que va ver una gran incomodidad".

* * *

Buck había llegado al lugar indicado: la casa de Lyria, ahí atendía a un gorrión de vuelo veloz quien era Elwood.

Lyria: "Bien elwood aquí tienes el traje, te veré en la fiesta" –dijo amablemente.

Elwood: "Igualmente lyria, adiós" –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Elwood: "Buck veo que también busca un traje para mañana".

Buck: "Así es… espera un minuto, en tu cuello hay ¿un beso?".

Elwood puso los ojos en blanco cuando se agarraba su mano sobre su cuello, al verla tenía una mancha de labios mientras recordaba la causa.

* **ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA** *

Lyria: En serio ¿crees que soy la más bonita de todas las hadas? –pregunto sonrojándose.

Elwood agarro su mano y la beso y dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

Elwood: Te lo digo enserio, eres el hada más bonita de la tierra, que digo de la tierra, de todo Nunca Jamás".

Antes de decir algo más Lyria lo beso apasionadamente en los labios y luego en el cuello.

Lyria: "Tengo el traje para ti, pero primero…" –se pauso para seguir besándolo.

* **FIN DE LA ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA** *

Elwood: "Eso es mancha de fresa" –dijo sonriéndole.

Buck: "Si tú lo dices" –dijo mientras se dirigía a la casa de Lyria.

Buck: "Hola lyria".

Lyria: "buck, que gusto verte veo que estas aquí para un traje".

Buck: "Si, por favor".

Lyria: "Bueno toma asiento mientras te busco el traje".

Buck: "Gracias".

Se sentó mientras esperaba el traje, lyria buscaba el traje para buck y lo había encontrado, pero mientras se dirigía hacia él alguien la llamo.

Fawn: "Hola lyria" –dijo saludándola.

Lyria: "Fawn, estás buscando un vestido para mañana"

Fawn: "Si, por favor"

Lyria: "Bueno toma asiento mientras te busco el vestido"

Fawn: "Gracias".

Buck estaba parado mirando los trajes y vestidos que tenía lyria, todos era como si fuera sacado de un cuento de hadas que los humanos les contaban a sus hijos, al darse la vuelta se tropezó con alguien.

Buck: "Oh perdón, no me fije y…"

Fawn: "No, no, yo corría hacia ese lugar y no vi tu presencia así que…".

Al mirarse el uno al otro se sintió un aire muy incómodo en el lugar.

Buck: "Ho…hola fawn" –tartamudeo.

Fawn: "Hola buck" –sonrió débilmente.

Buck: ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto.

Fawn: "buscaba un vestido para mañana"

Buck: Yo también… un traje claro, no un vestido porque eso usan las hadas y pues…" dijo mientras la escuchaba un poco reírse ante su ironía.

Lyria: "Bueno chicos aquí tengo sus trajes para la fiesta de la reina" –dijo entregándoles sus respectivos trajes.

Buck: "Gracias Lyria, bueno no perderé tu tiempo me tengo que ir, adiós fawn" –dijo mientras volaba rápido.

Fawn: "Adiós buck" –murmuro.

Al darse su vestido fawn se dirigió a la puerta para encontrarse con sus amigas.

Iridessa: "El que estaba volando ¿era buck?"

Fawn asistió la cabeza.

Tinkerbell: "Bueno talvez estaba muy apresurado por lo de mañana, y hablando de eso nosotras también deberíamos entrar para nuestros vestidos"

Todas las chicas se metieron al lugar, todas excepto rosetta quien miraba a fawn que tenía una mirada triste.

Rosetta: "Estas bien cariño" –dijo con una voz dulce.

Fawn: "¿Qué? si, si estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi Ro, tu anda donde lyria para que te dé el vestido para que impresiones a Sled" –dijo sonriéndole antes de irse.

Rosetta al verla irse no le creyó que estaba bien porque… miente al rodear sus ojos. Ella talvez resolvería esto mañana, pero necesitara un poco de ayuda.


	3. Cap 3: El comienzo de la fiesta I

Hoy era el gran día, todas las hadas y gorriones de diferentes talentos (incluyendo los del invierno) estuvieron presente en la gran fiesta de la reina Clarión. Antes de iniciar la fiesta cada hada conversaba con sus amigos hablando de sus días, Buck hablaba con Zephyr sobre lo ocurrido en la casa de Lyria.

Zephyr: "Buck, hubieras aprovechado el momento".

Buck: "Cual momento"

Zephyr: "No te hagas, de declarar tu amor hacia ella".

Buck: "Zep cuantas veces te voy a decir, no me gusta Fawn" –dijo un poco enojado.

Zephyr: "¿en serio?" –dijo alzando una ceja.

Buck: "Claro" –murmuro.

Zephyr: "¡Mientes!" –grito.

A casi unos 2 metros buck vio a fawn conversando con sus amigas, Zephyr observo lo que buck estaba mirando.

Zephyr: "Si, estoy segura de que no te gusta" –dijo sarcásticamente haciendo llamar la atención de buck.

Buck: "Estaba mirando hacia otro lado" –se defendió.

Zephyr: "Si tú lo dices".

De pronto se escucharon unas trompetas que anunciaban la llegada de la reina, todas las hadas vieron su entrada siempre majestuosa. Junto con la reina estaban Lord Millori, Hada Mary, Hada Gary y los ministros quienes la acompañaba para anunciar el comienzo de la fiesta.

Reina Clarión: "Sean todos bienvenidos a la gran fiesta de la tierra de las hadas en donde celebraremos los grandes esfuerzos que tuvieron durante estos últimos años" –dijo.

Todas las hadas aplaudieron ante la palabra de la reina.

Reina Clarión: "Ahora que comience la fiesta" –dijo escuchando las trompetas que anunciaba el comienzo de la fiesta.

Todas las hadas celebraron durante toda la fiesta, unos bailando, otros conversando o simplemente miraban la fiesta.

Zephyr: "¡Esto es tan emocionante!".

Buck: "¡Si lo es!"

Justo vinieron Elwood junto con Chloe, un hada del jardín y Lumina, un hada de la luz.

Chloe: "Hola chicos, como la pasan".

Ambos: "Genial".

Lumina: "esto es lo mejor que han hecho la reina"

Elwood: "Hablando de ello" –dijo mientras señalaban a la reina Clarión.

La reina estaba sentada junto con Millori conversando y al final se besaron, las chicas dijeron "Aws" mientras que los chicos sacaron sus lenguas.

Buck: "No sé para que vimos" –dijo llamando la atención de Zephyr.

Zephyr: "No sé para que te queja, después de todo haras eso con Fawn cuando estén juntos" –dijo mientras todos se reían.

Buck se sonrojo y se fue volando para no seguir escuchando, todo veían como se iba, pero también veían que Fawn lo seguía.

Elwood: "Bueno esta fiesta se pondrá muy interesante" –dijo mientras las chicas asistían con la cabeza.

* * *

Al escuchar las trompetas que anunciaba el comienzo de la fiesta Tinkerbell y las chicas comenzaron a festejar, rosetta encontró a sled quien estaban con Periwinkle, Gliss y Spike.

Rosetta: "¡Sled!" –grito mientras volaba hacia él para abrazarlo.

Sled: "Ro, me da gusto verte" –dijo.

Rosetta: "A mí también" –chillo.

Tinkerbell: "Peri ¡Qué lindo vestido!" –dijo mientras veía a su hermana que llevaba un largo vestido celeste-blanqueado.

Periwinkle: "Tu vestido también es bonito" –dijo.

Gliss: "Chicas ¿Han visto a Bobble?" –le pregunto.

Silvermist: "Esta en el área de panecillos junto con Clank".

Gliss: "Ok, iré a verlo" –dijo mientras se retiraba a buscarlo.

Iridessa: "Bueno yo iré a otro lugar, nos vemos chicas".

Vidia: "Yo también iré con las otras hadas, al rato las veo".

Fawn estaba charlando con Nyx, luego de lo ocurrido con Gruff ellas conversaban a menudo, ella le estaba contando que Scribble la estaba invitando a bailar cuando comience el baile.

Nyx: "No sé si aceptar o no, digo él parece un gran chico, pero no es…".

Fawn: "Aunque no sea tu tipo debes de admitir que es el único gorrión que te ama sin importarle tu carácter u otra cosa" –dijo.

Nyx: "Uhm… quizás tengas razón" –dijo mientras lo miraba, estaba conversando junto con Clank y Bobble comiendo panecillos, pero su charla fue interrumpida por Gliss abrazando a Bobble.

Bobble: "Gliss, que gusto verte" –dijo mientras se liberaba del fuerte abrazo que recibía.

Gliss: "Oh Bobbli-Bubu te extrañe mucho" –dijo abrazándolo.

Los chicos intentaban no reírse del apodo que recibió Bobble, de pronto Scribble vio a buck volando parece ser enojado y sonrojándose.

Scribble: "¿Y ahora qué?"

Fawn se dio cuenta de la presencia de buck quien volaba lejos y decidió perseguirlo, scribble vio la escena que pasaba.

Scribble: "Uhm" –dijo acomodándose sus lentes.

* * *

Buck estaba volando hasta que llego donde una parte del bosque de Nunca Jamás, se dio que estaba no tan lejos de la fiesta, decidió sentarse en una roca para pensar.

Buck: "Tranquilízate buck, no se para que me enoje por algo muy absurdo… ¿o si?".

De pronto se escuchó unos aleteos que provenían muy cerca de él, se dio cuenta de que era un hada y no un animal volador.

Fawn: "Buck ¿estás bien?" –le pregunto.

Buck: "Claro, solo estoy aquí para despejar mi mente"

Fawn: "Seguro, porque yo te vi irte de la fiesta enojado"

Buck: "No es nada de qué preocuparte fawn" –dijo mientras se dirigía a la fiesta.

Fawn: "Espera" –dijo mientras le agarraba el brazo –"hay algo que quería decirte"

* * *

Scribble: ¿Zephyr, que le hiciste a buck? –le pregunto.

Zephyr: "Yo… creo que lo hice molestar un poco" –dijo sintiéndose mal.

Elwood: "No entiendo porque buck se comporta así cuando se trata de fawn".

Scribble: "Ese es el punto" –dijo llamando la atención de todos lo que estaban con Zephyr.

Chloe: "¿A qué te refieres Scribble?".

* * *

Fawn: ¿Por qué casi siempre no me hablabas cuando estamos juntos en el trabajo o en tiempos libres? –le pregunto.

Buck: "Yo eh… uhm" –dijo dudando en lo que iba a responder.

Fawn "Eso es por los juegos ¿verdad?".

* * *

Scribble: "Escuchen, buck me dijo que al estar con fawn en los juegos comenzaron a tener unos ciertos problemas que no se relacionaban con los juegos".

Lumina: "¿Cómo que "problemas"?" –pregunto.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que las amigas de Fawn y los del invierno habían escuchado lo que scribble decía.

Rosetta: "Disculpa cariño" –llamando la atención de scribble –"te refiere a… uhm" –haciendo sus manos juntándolas.

Scribble "Así es rosetta"

* * *

Buck: "Fawn, por supuesto que eso no tiene nada que ver".

Fawn: "Buck…" –dijo casi sollozando –"no me mientas, lo que paso en los juegos es la causa de todo esto".

Buck: "Fawn…" –dijo tratando de calmarla, pero no pudo.

Fawn: "¡No!" –grito – "¡estoy harta de oculta este sentimiento que tuve estos años".

Buck: "Por favor fawn cálmate…".

Fawn: "Calmarme ¡¿Cómo buck?!, tu sabes muy bien lo que paso después de perder los juegos".

Buck: "bueno si perdimos, pero no olvides que después de perder nos divertimos al terminar nuestro último juego, todo bien hasta que…".

Fawn: "Hasta que yo lo arruiné".

Buck: "Fawn…" –se acercó a ella- "sé que no fue un accidente, querías hacerlo porque no podías con la presión".

Los 2 estaban juntos parados mirándose el uno con el otro.

* * *

Chloe: "Así fue lo que paso entre ellos 2".

Zephyr: "Yo no sabía esa parte".

Rosetta ya lo sabía desde el principio, desde que el equipo de los animales perdió Fawn y Buck pasaron el rato junto divirtiéndose, luego los 2 comenzaron a mirarse un poco extraños, como si algo hubieran hecho.

Rosetta: "Ahh Fawn, ¿por qué lo hiciste?" –se preguntó a sí misma.

* * *

Fawn: "Buck yo…" –fue interrumpida cuando le puso un dedo en sus labios.

Buck: "No digas nada, te dare lo que querrías en estos últimos años".

Al decir eso buck se estaba preparando mientras se acercaba su cara con la suya.

Fawn: "¿Estas seguro?"

Buck: "solo lo siento" –dijo mientras hacia lo que no hizo durante los juegos.

 _ **FIN DE LA PARTE 1**_


	4. Cap 4: El comienzo de la fiesta II

Fawn: "Buck yo…" –fue interrumpida cuando le puso un dedo en sus labios.

Buck: "No digas nada, te daré lo que querrías en estos últimos años".

Al decir eso buck se estaba preparando mientras se acercaba su cara con la suya.

Fawn: "¿Estás seguro?"

Buck: "solo lo siento" –dijo mientras hacia lo que no hizo durante los juegos.

Buck se acercó a los labios de Fawn y la beso, fawn al ver lo que buck hacia decidió cruzar sus brazos en su cuello y cerró sus ojos para seguir con el beso. Buck la abrazo en la cintura mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro junto con fawn, después de un rato los 2 se separaron del beso para conseguir oxígeno.

Buck: *Jadeo* "Eso… fue" –dijo mientras respiraba aire.

Fawn: *Jadeo* "Asombroso" –dijo terminando su frase.

Buck: "creo que deberíamos volver a la fiesta" –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

Pero fawn tenía otros planes, lo abrazo por atrás tomándolo por sorpresa, miro hacia atrás para verla y la miraba con una sonrisa juguetona entonces ella se acercó a él a darles pequeños besos por toda la cara (más veces en los labios) mientras le susurraba en el oído.

Fawn: "Quédate un ratito más" –susurro.

Lo beso en el cuello y puso su cara en su pecho acariciándose en él.

Buck (Mente): "Ella es tan linda cuando se comporta así"

* * *

Elwood: "Oigan hablando de eso buck todavía no ha llegado".

Todos se dieron cuenta de que, efectivamente, buck no estaba en ningún lado y no solo el, también fawn.

Rosetta: "Es verdad, también fawn no esta aquí"

Spike: "No creen que…" –dijo al saber lo que pensaba.

Scribble: "Bueno yo opino que uno de nosotros vaya a buscarlos".

Todos asintieron la cabeza.

Zephyr: "Si, pero quien va a ir".

Todos la miraron y Zephyr solo los miro con una mala suposición.

Zephyr: ¿Por qué todos me miran así? –dijo sin saber lo que pasaría.

* * *

En el bosque fawn y buck seguían besándose hasta no parar.

Fawn: "Siempre soñé que esto pasara" –dijo abrazándolo.

Buck solo la acaricio en su mejilla y la beso en su nariz.

Buck: "Yo también" –dijo aun abrazándola.

Fawn: "Entonces ¿qué somos?" –pregunto.

Buck: "¿Qué?"

Fawn: Digo nos besamos, muchas veces, así que debe haber algo entre nosotros".

Buck: "Si, tienes razón" –dijo.

Entonces tomo su mano y digo algo que esperaba durante los juegos.

Buck: "Fawn, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" –pregunto.

Fawn solo lo miro y lágrimas caían en sus mejillas.

Fawn: "¡Si, si, si, si y mil veces sí!" –grito ante de lanzarse hacia el para besarlo.

* * *

Zephyr: "Tuve que abrir mi boca" –gruño mientras buscaba a buck y posiblemente, a fawn.

Voló hacia todo lado del bosque para buscarlos, de pronto escucho un grito que venían no tan lejos de ella y decidió buscar el grito. Cuando encontró el lugar donde se produjo el grito vio entre los arbustos algo que la dejo sin aliento: Buck y Fawn besándose en el suelo, al ver un poco más cerca vio a fawn llorando de felicidad, posiblemente de algo que le dijo buck, Zephyr decidió irse para contarle a los demás.

En la fiesta los chicos miraron que Zephyr volvía, pero sin buck y fawn, al llegar Zephyr les conto lo que había vistos y todos se quedaron con la mandíbula abierta.

Rosetta: "No puedo creerlo" –dijo asombrada por lo que escucho.

Elwood: "Hasta que por fin buck ya se hizo una".

Scribble: "Por lo que no dijiste zep, es que si lloro y lo beso apasionadamente entonces eso debe significar una cosa".

Todas las chicas gritaron ganándose la atención de las demás hadas y hada Mary.

Hada Mary: "Chicas, por favor, que es todo este escándalo".

Tinkerbell: "Perdón hada mary, pero nos emocionamos de algo que ocurrió este instante".

Hada Mary: "Bueno, pero no más gritos muy fuertes por favor" –dijo marchándose.

Después de irse las chicas chillaron por fawn y los chicos solo las miraron.

Elwood: "¿Por qué las chicas se comportan así?"

Scribble: "Es solo la naturaleza femenina"

Sled: "Y eso que no escucharon como gritan las del invierno".

Los chicos asintieron la cabeza.

* * *

Buck: "No crees que deberíamos volver a la fiesta"

Fawn: "Si tienes razón" –dijo ante de besarlo y arreglándose.

Los 2 volvieron a la fiesta, pero buck se acordó de algo.

Buck: "Fawn, no te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que aún no deberíamos contarle a los demás que somos pareja".

Fawn: ¿Por qué no? –pregunto con un tono triste.

Buck: "No es que yo quiera, quiero estar contigo para toda mi vida, pero las relaciones conformada por las hadas a veces puede sentirse un poco incómodo, pero te prometo que cuando llegue el momento preciso anunciare a todos que tengo una bella novia".

Fawn: "Bueno tienes razón" –dijo mientras lo besaba por última vez –"Prometes que les dirás a todos de nuestra relación".

Buck: "Prometido".

La pareja entró y fueron a sus respectivos sitios, fawn miro a sus amigas que tenían caras sonrientes para ella.

Fawn: "¿Pasa algo?"

Rosetta: "Nada cariño, solo estamos felices por la fiesta"

Fawn decidió olvidar todo y comenzó a divertirse en la fiesta.

Elwood: "Hasta que por fin llegas donde estabas"

Buck: "Solo reflexionando"

Elwood (Mente): "O más bien besuqueándote".

Buck decidió irse a divertirse antes de mirar a fawn por última vez, durante esto la fiesta comenzó hasta finalizarse con el baile de hadas y gorriones. Cada hada escogió a un gorrión para bailar, Fawn y Buck bailaron juntos sin saber que sus amigos los miraban felices por los dos.

Fawn: "Te amo buck" –le dijo susurrando.

Buck: "Yo igual fawn" –le dijo.

Sin duda, una fiesta que nunca olvidaran para estos 2.


	5. Cap 5: Una noche para recordar

La fiesta estaba llegando a su final ya que todas las hadas estaban reunidas por el próximo anuncio de la reina Clarión, en toda la fila Buck miraba a Fawn quien estaba con sus amigas la saludo y ella le mando un beso volado rápido para que nadie la mire de pronto se escucharon las trompetas que anunciaban que la reina estaba llegando. Al llegar estaba a su lado Lord Millori tomándose de las manos.

Reina Clarión: "Hadas y gorriones, muchas gracias por sus presencias vuelvan todos a sus hogares para que continúen con sus labores".

Todos se habían ido para irse a sus hogares, buck estaba junto con Zephyr y Scribble.

Scribble: "Bueno chicos" –dijo bostezando –"nos vemos mañana".

Zephyr: Yo también me tengo que ir, nos vemos" –dijo volando.

Buck aprovecho ese momento para buscar a Fawn, al encontraba vio que todavía estaba con sus amigas y con los del invierno, Fawn lo había visto y le hizo una seña para que se escondiera. Todas las chicas se estaban despidiendo a sus amigos del invierno… bueno Rosetta estaba abrazando a Sled muy fuerte para que no se vaya.

Rosetta: "No quiero que te vayas, Sled" –Dijo aun abrazándolo, sled solo le sonrió.

Sled: "Ro podemos vernos mañana ya sabes" –dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Rosetta: "Lo sé, pero no puede estar tranquila mientras no estés a mi lado, pero…" –dijo saliendo del abrazo –"te veré mañana cariño" –dijo mientras lo besaba.

Todos escucharon un grito de dolor y con una pizca de risa que provenían de Bobble quien estaba en un abrazo de oso de Gliss, todos se reían ante la escena que vivían.

Gliss: "Te veré mañana Bobbli-Bubu" –dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte.

Bobble: "Yo también… Gliss… el abrazo…" –dijo mientras respiraba ante el abrazo que recibía.

Gliss lo soltó y este cayó al suelo, ella lo beso en su mejilla mientras se iban con sus amigos.

Periwinkle: "Nos vemos mañana Tink" –dijo despidiéndose con el brazo alzando.

Tinkerbell: "¡Igualmente!" –grito.

Ya todas las chicas restantes estaban despidiéndose.

Rosetta: "Bueno chicas ya nos veremos mañana fawn vamos" –le dijo a su amiga.

Fawn: "No gracias, creo que me quedare un rato más aquí".

Vidia: Claro para ver a tu… ¡AGH! –Grito mientras se sobaba el brazo del golpe proveniente de Tinkerbell para que se callara.

Fawn: "¿Que dijiste Vidia?"

Vidia: "Este… que tengas buenas noche" –dijo mientras veía a Tink.

Todas las chicas se habían ido dejando a Fawn sola, aprovechando el momento llamo a buck para que viniera. Buck vio que lo llamaba y se acercó a ella quien envolvió sus brazos en su cuello para besarlo.

Buck: "¿Como estas preciosa?"

Fawn: "A tu lado estoy perfecta" –dijo mientras lo besaba.

Buck: *Uf* "que tal noche".

Fawn "Sin duda la mejor noche de mi vida".

Buck de pronto empezó a bostezar y se acomodaba.

Fawn: "Bueno creo que deberíamos volver a nuestros hogares".

Buck: "¿Te molesta si te acompaño?".

Fawn "No me molesta" –dijo sonriéndole.

Los 2 se tomaron de la mano para ir primero a la casa de fawn, lo que ellos no sabían es que las chicas quienes estaban escondidas en un árbol muy cerca de ellos miraron todo lo que hicieron y mientras ellos se fueron todas gritaron de alegría por su amiga.

Silvermist: "Ellos son muy lindos juntos" –dijo alegremente.

Rosetta: "Estoy muy feliz por fawn" –ella sonrió por su amiga.

Vidia: "Tink todavía me duele el brazo" –dijo aun sosteniendo su brazo golpeado.

Tinkerbell: "La próxima piensa antes de hablar" –dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción no por lo que le hizo a Vidia, sino por Fawn.

Al llegar a la casa de fawn, la pareja estaba conversando un rato más antes de despedirse el uno con el otro.

Buck: "Fawn…" –dijo tocándole su mejilla –"estar a tu lado me hace sentir tan bien".

Fawn: "Yo también" –dijo sonriéndole.

Buck: "De todas las hadas de cada talento tu eres la única hada más bonita de la tierra".

Fawn: "De verdad" –dijo sonrojándose.

Buck: "Para que te mentiría".

Al momento de irse fawn le agarra de la camisa para besarlo apasionadamente envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello, buck también lo hizo en su cintura y se quedaron por unos minutos. Luego se separaron del beso para obtener oxigeno fawn se despidió entrando a su casa y Buck se fue a la suya.

Buck: "Sin duda la mejor noche de mi vida y nada malo puede ocurrir" –dijo volando hacia su casa.

Fawn ya en su casa se echó su cama mientras soñaba con buck y la noche que tuvieron besando su almohada imaginándose a Buck.

Fawn: "Estaremos juntos por siempre" –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir.


	6. Cap 6: Primer día de novios

Otro día había llegado para Nunca jamás todas las hadas se levantaron para hacer sus labores cotidianas, Buck se había levantado temprano y comenzó a trabajar ya que todos sus compañeros estaban en sus labores con los animales en ese momento vio a Fawn ayudando a unos patos bebes a caminar, ella lo miro y le saludo.

Buck (Mente): "Ella es tan bella" –pensó.

Ahora que sus labores estaban hechas decidió visitar a Zephyr para conversar y hablar sobre lo que paso ayer durante su ausencia, Fawn lo miro alejándose del lugar y se centró en su trabajo.

En la biblioteca Scribble estaba ordenando unos libros ordenándolos por cada letra del abecedario de pronto un viento desprevenido lo tomo por sorpresa haciendo caer la pila de libros que tenía, al voltear se trataba de Zephyr quien estaba totalmente exhausta.

Scribble: Zep, ¿Qué te ha pasado, porque vienes así?

Zephyr estaba tomando aire para recuperar la voz –"Pues veras".

*Escena retrospectiva*

* * *

En el aire las hadas de vuelo veloz estaban haciendo vientos y tormentas de viento, ella quien estaba junto con Vidia estaba haciendo un tornado grande, de pronto Elwood estaba llamando a Vidia por algo y ella le encargo el tornado.

Zephyr: "Uhm... Tal vez le agrego un poco más de viento".

Ella con su mano comenzó a tirar viento hacia el tornado y lo hacía más grande, el problema es que cuando estaba muy grande accidentalmente soltó el tornado y giro muy rápido soltando viento entre todos, afortunadamente no hubo heridos… bueno excepto Elwood quien no se dio cuenta del tornado y se succiono con el haciéndolo girar y votándolo en el suelo.

Zephyr: "Elwood, ¿estás bien?" –le pregunto a su amigo.

Pero cuando se levantó le dio una mirada de "correr si valoras tu vida" y al instante voló muy rápido para no esperar lo peor.

* * *

*Fin de la escena retrospectiva*

Scribble: "Ahí zep, cuando no tu" –dijo rascándose la frente.

Zephyr: ¿Me puedo quedar aquí por si viene elwood?

Scribble: "No estoy seguro porque…"

Zephyr: "Por favor…" –dijo poniéndoles unos ojos de perrito.

Scribble: "Esta bien, está bien, te puedes quedar" –dijo alejándose de la mirada irresistible.

Zephyr: "Gracias" –dijo mientras se escondía.

Fawn había terminado su trabajo y decidió buscar a Buck para estar con él todo el día, pero fue encontrada por sus amigas quien la esperaba.

Tinkerbell: "Hola Fawn, vienes con nosotras al bosque del invierno".

Fawn nunca rechaza una invitación de sus amigas, mucho menos si se trata de un juego en específico, pero no podía ir con ellas ya que quería estar con Buck.

Fawn: "Si, pero más tarde tengo que… leer un libro" –dijo la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente.

Iridessa: "¿Leer un libro?" –cuestiono.

Fawn: "Si lo que pasa es que tengo que leer algo muy importante que me costara unas horas, pero les prometo que iré al invierno con ustedes".

Las chicas solo la miraron y asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron al bosque del invierno, Fawn aprovecho para buscar a Buck. Ella recorrió cada lugar del bosque hasta que lo encontró sentado sobre una roca mientras tiraba piedras en el rio, se acercó cuidadosamente a él y les tapo los ojos.

Fawn: ¿Quién soy? –pregunto juguetonamente.

Buck: "Pues… Hada Mary" –dijo siguiéndole el juego.

Fawn: "No"

Buck: "Zarina"

Fawn: No

Buck: "Terrence"

Fawn: "No ¿Te rindes?"

Buck: "Si me rindo".

Fawn: "¡Soy yo cariño!" –dijo alzando sus brazos mientras lo besaba.

Buck: "Fawn siempre con tus juegos" –dijo mientras estaba atrapado por sus besos.

Fawn: "Te extrañe mucho" –dijo soltándolo.

Buck: "Yo también" –dijo.

Fawn se sentó en sus piernas y envolvió sus brazos en su cuello mientras se miraban.

Buck: "Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

Fawn: "Pues las chicas me invitaron a pasar el día en el bosque del invierno, ¿quieres ir?"

Buck "¿pero no sospecharían nuestra relación?"

Fawn: "Bueno. llevas a tus amigos, así no sospecharan de nada".

Buck: "Bueno te veré a ahí" –dijo mientras se alejaban.

Fawn se dirigía hacia su casa cuando de pronto…

?: "Hola Fawn, ¿No quieres pasar un rato conmigo?"

Al mirar fawn era nada menos que Rumble, ella no lo soportaba por su actitud arrogante y fastidiosa que tuvo durante los juegos de la tierra de las hadas.

Fawn: Déjame pensar… ¡NO! –dijo.

Rumble: "Ah por favor sé que quieres estar con todo esto" –dijo mostrando su cuerpo.

Fawn no le importaba si tenía un buen cuerpo que cualquier hada se enamoraría ella jamás cambiara a buck por él, a ella le gustaba tal como es.

Fawn: "No me molestes" –regruño.

Se alejó, pero Rumble le agarro por la muñeca fuertemente.

Rumble: "Lo que dije no era una pregunta, pequeña"

Fawn intentaba salir de su agarre, pero era tan fuerte que le estaba doliendo.

Fawn: "Rumble, me estaba doliendo" –dijo un poco preocupada.

Rumble: "¿Vas a salir conmigo?"

Fawn: "¿por qué no se lo pide a Glimmer?"

Rumble: "Nunca le pediría algo a esa traidora" –dijo muy enojado cuando recordó la derrota que tuvo por su culpa.

Eso provoco que apretara su puño con su muñeca lo cual le provoco un dolor.

Fawn: "¡Basta, me está doliendo!" –grito aún más preocupada.

Rumble: "Vas a tener una cita conmigo te guste o no" –dijo enojado.

Fawn: "¡NUNCA!" –Dijo cometiendo un gravísimo error.

Rumble le agarro por los brazos mirándola con odio haciéndola asustar.

Fawn: "Por favor…" –dijo mientras alguna lagrimas salían.

Rumble: "Dije que vas a tener una cit…".

De pronto un viento muy fuerte soplo entre ellos haciéndolos separarse.

Rumble: "Pero que demo…"

¡ **PAM**!

De pronto recibió un golpe en la frente haciéndolo desmayar, fawn se dio cuenta que era buck quien le agarro de la mano para que se alejaran. Ya muy lejos buck trato de calmarla.

Buck: "Fawn estas…" –no pudo decir la frase ya que fawn corrió hacia él para abrazarlo fuertemente mientras su lagrimas manchaba su camisa.

Fawn: "Bucky. gracias por venir, me estaba haciendo mucho daño".

Buck: "Fawn tranquila, ese idiota ya no te molestara más mientras yo esté aquí para cuidarte".

Fawn lo miro mientras este besaba su frente y les secaba sus lágrimas, luego sus frentes se chocharon para tranquilizarse.

Buck: "será mejor que te aliste para el invierno"

Fawn "Tienes razón" –dijo componiendo la postura y regresar a su casa.

Buck al verla irse también se fue, pero para buscar a sus amigos, lo que no sabía es que entre los arboles había alguien quien los observaban desde ahí y al verlos irse también se fue volando.


	7. Cap 7: Pelea de bolas de nieve

Fawn estaba dirigiéndose al bosque del invierno para encontrarse con sus amigas, de ahí las encontró conversando con sus amigos del invierno hablando lo que harían hoy.

Fawn: "Hola chicas" –dijo saludándolas.

Idiressa: "Fawn, que bueno que estas aquí. ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?".

Fawn se acordó con lo de Rumble y decidió mentir para no preocuparlas.

Fawn: "Bueno, llame a algunos amigos ya que estaba pesando que podríamos jugar lanzamientos de bolas de nieves entre los chicos y las chicas".

A las chicas le gustaron esa idea y aceptaron excepto que Sled era el único gorrión que estaba con hadas.

Sled: "Espero que hayas llamados a chicos Fawn, ya que ustedes son 9 y yo solo soy 1".

Y eso era cierto, estaban Tinkerbell, Vidia, Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist, Fawn, Periwinkle, Gliss y Spike.

Fawn: "No te preocupes Sled, le avise a un "amigo" para que llamara a otros".

Las chicas estuvieron pesando en el supuesto amigo de Fawn y al instante se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba. Luego de unos minutos llegaron un grupo de hadas que estaban llegando hacia donde estaban ellas y eran Buck, Zephyr, Elwood, Terrence, Clank, Chloe y Bobble.

Fawn: "Cari… dijo Buck, por fin llegaste" –dijo casi metiendo la pata.

Buck: "Si… estos son los que pude conseguir para jugar. También llamé a Lumina y Scribble, pero esos 2 estaban muy ocupados".

Sled: "Bueno, me conformo".

Tinkerbell: "Entonces ¡Que comience el Juego!".

Cada grupo se estaban alistando sus torres para empezar a jugar, los equipos de los hombres estaban Buck, Sled, Terrence, Clank, Elwood y Bobble y en las chicas estaban Fawn, Rosetta, Tinkerbell, Zephyr, Vidia y Silvermist quienes tenia bolas de nieve en sus manos listos para lanzarse uno a otro.

Gliss: "¡Chicas, por favor no lastimen tanto a mi Bobbli-Bubu!" –grito.

Los chicos se rieron ante el apodo que le pusieron a Bobble y este se encogió de hombros avergonzado.

Bobble: "Gliss…" –murmuro.

Chloe: "¡Ahora!" –grito anunciando el comienzo del juego.

Todos se escondieron en sus torres para cubrirse, las chicas tiraron sin parar para que las bolas les cayera en uno de ellos, Bobble corrió para lanzar la bola, pero fallo y Tinkerbell le tiro una bola en la cara haciéndolo perder.

Chloe: "¡Bobble pierde!".

Bobble se fue donde las otras chicas para observar el juego que sintió un abrazo sorpresa y era de Gliss quien lo animo.

Ya con el juego los chicos estaban decidiendo cual iría para sacar a una de las chicas.

Terrence: "¿Quién de nosotros ira hacia ahí?" –dijo mientras recogía mas bolas de nieves.

Sled: "Yo iré" –dijo agarrando 4 bolas de nieves y salió corriendo de la torre.

Mientras con las chicas Zephyr se preparó para correr para lanzar a la persona que se aproximaba en su torre, Rosetta miro para saber quién seria y abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que era Sled.

Rosetta: "¡Zephyr, no lo lastimes!"

Zephyr: "¡¿Qué?!" –se dio la vuelta para ver a Rosetta.

Vidia: ¡Zep, cuidado! –grito señalando atrás de Zephyr.

Cuando se dio la vuelta fue golpeada por una bola de nieve en el estómago haciéndola perder.

Chloe: "¡Zephyr pierde!"

Todas: "¡Rosetta!" –gritaron enojadas.

Rosetta: "Lo siento" –dijo avergonzada

Buck: "Bien una menos, buen trabajo Sled" –dijo.

Sled: "No fue nada"

Ahora todos se espiaban para que alguien saliera.

Clank: "Bueno, yo iré" –grito alegre mientras recogía 2 bolas de nieves.

Elwood: "Bien gordito" –dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

Cuando salió Clank la chica que se le acercaba era Silvermist con una sola bola de nieve, los chicos no entendían del porqué, pero talvez eso le sacaría ventaja.

Silvermist: "Hola Clank" –dijo sonriendo.

Clank: "Oh… Hola señorita Sil" –dijo devolviendo el saludo.

Elwood: "¡Clank que estas esperando, lánzale!".

Clank dudo un poco en lanzarle, por un lado, si lanzaría la bola hacia ella quedaría una menos en el grupo de las chicas, pero por el otro lado si le lanzara muy fuerte talvez eso la podría lastimar.

Silvermist: "Bueno Clank, lanza tu primero"

Clank lanzo la primera bola, pero no le cayó a Silvermist sino a Bobble quien estaba conversando con Gliss.

Elwood: "Bueno talvez fallo a la primera, pero estoy seguro que puede con la segunda".

Buck: "¡Vamos Clank!"

Clank lanzo la segunda bola que puede sacarla del equipo de la chicas… si no fuera que en vez de caerle a ella cayo en el suelo de sus pies.

Silvermist: "Perdóname Clankie" –dijo ahora con una pose de lanzamiento.

Silvermist lanzo la bola muy fuerte quien le cayó en la mejilla de Clank haciéndole caer.

Chloe: "¡Clank pierde!"

Buck: "Bueno Terrence tú vas".

Terrence: "Bien, no los fallare".

Terrence salió de la torre para atacar, pero se encontró con Tinkerbell quien tenía una bola de nieve. Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno con el otro.

Elwood: "Uhm… esto se pone interesante" –dijo mientras los demás observaban.

Tinkerbell: "No creas que voy a ser buena Terrence, las chicas vamos a ganar este juego".

Terrence: "Eso ni lo pienses Tink, los chicos vamos a ganar".

Tink alzo su brazo hacia atrás listo para lanzar, pero le temblaba por una extraña razón.

Tinkerbell (Mente): "No puedo lanzarle, no sé porque, pero no puedo".

Pero sus pensamientos fueron derrumbados ya que alguien le tiro una bola de nieve en la cara y el responsable era Elwood.

Chloe: "¡Tink pierde!".

Elwood: "De nada Terren…" –de pronto alguien le tiro por atrás a Terrence y era Vidia.

Chloe: "¡Terrence pierde!".

Elwood: "Vas a pagar, Vidia" –dijo mientras se alistaba para atacar.

Vidia: "Cuando quieras cariño" –dijo lazándole la primera bola de nieve.

Elwood lo esquivo y le lanzo 2 bolas, pero ella pudo esquivarla, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea: lanzo 2 bolas hacia arriba haciendo que Vidia los mirara, eso aprovecho que Elwood lanzara una bola en su estómago haciéndola perder del juego.

Chloe: "¡Vidia pierde!".

Elwood celebro, pero Silvermist le lanzo una bola no sin antes este también pudo lanzar otra bola, el resultado: Ambos perdieron.

Chloe: "¡Elwood y Silvermist pierden!".

Eso dejo a Buck, Sled, Rosetta y Fawn quienes se preparaban para lanzarse las bolas de nieves.

Chloe: "¡Descanso!" –dijo mientras todos salían del juego para recuperar energías.

Fawn se llevó a Buck a un lugar fuera de donde estaban para pasar el rato juntos.

Fawn: "Por fin estamos juntos otra vez" –dijo abrazándolo.

Buck: "Si, yo también pienso lo mismo" –dijo.

De ahí miro a Fawn quien tenía una cara muy juguetona y envolvió sus brazos en su cuello para besarlo en el suelo.

Mientras tanto con los demás ya estaban listos para que comience el juego.

Tinkerbell: "Oigan chicos, ¿han visto a Fawn?"

Elwood: "¿Y Buck?"

Todos miraron en todos lados sin algún rastro de ellos.

Zephyr: "Debemos buscarlos"

Todos fueron a diferentes lugares para buscarlos, pasaron minutos sin encontrarlos, pero las chicas escucharon unos sonidos que provenían de una montaña de nieve con un agujero que entrarí hadas.

Al acercarse vieron a Fawn y Buck besándose y todas gritaron de emoción.

Todas: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fawn y Buck (Mentes): "Oh demonios".


	8. Cap 8: La verdad sale a la luz

Todas: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fawn y Buck (Mentes): "Oh demonios".

Las chicas estaban mirándolos como si algo bueno había pasado y lo fue, los vieron besándose con sus propios ojos.

Fawn: "¡Chicas, puedo explicarlo!" –dijo levantándose y alejándose de Buck.

Rosetta: "¿Que Fawn?, que besaste a Buck por causalidad".

Fawn: "Pues…" –dijo sonrojándose.

Todas las chicas la abrazaron mientras Buck las veía felices de ahí los chicos aparecieron para saber que pasaba.

Sled: "Chicas, ¿qué paso?" –dijo.

Iridessa: "Vimos a Fawn y Buck besándose".

Elwood: "Ah eso, ya sabíamos de su beso ya que nos contó… ¡ACH!" –grito al ser golpeado por Zephyr en el hombro.

Fawn y Buck: "¡¿Esperen, lo sabían?!" –ambos gritaron.

Zephyr: "Pues si, en la fiesta cuando se fueron ustedes 2 yo fui a buscarlos y los encontré besándose en el suelo" –dijo con una tímida voz.

Buck: "Zep…"

Zephyr: "Oh y también les conté a los demás".

Buck: "Eso incluye a Scribble y Lumina" –dijo.

Zephyr: "SI" –Dijo con una sonrisa.

Rosetta: "Oh Fawn, no sabes cuánto estamos felices por ti".

Fawn: "Gracias Ro" –Dijo mientras comenzaba a abrazar a su amiga.

Elwood: "Bueno, nomas tengo que decirte que felicidades amigo… solo cuídala, hay pocas hadas que aman a gorriones como tú".

Buck: "Y creo que cualquier hada se enamoraría de cualquier gorrión como tú".

Elwood: "Bueno no tanto como yo, pero si" –dijo mientras se estrechaban las manos.

Luego todos volvieron al juego y ganaron las chicas ya que a los finales Rosetta y Sled jugaron y Rosetta gano ya que engaño a Sled con una técnica suya, ya terminado el juego todas las hadas cálidas se fueron al otro lado de la frontera ya que anochecía, todos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares.

Fawn: "Bueno Buck, te veré mas tarde" –dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la boca mientras se iba con las chicas.

Buck decidio visitar a Scribble para contarle lo que paso, voló en la biblioteca y lo encontró junto con… ¿Nyx?

Buck: *COF* -Tosió mientras Nyx se volteaba a verlo.

Nyx volvió a ver Scribble mientras le susurraba algo que Buck no pudo escuchar y luego se fue volando, al verla tenía casi su peinado despeinado y su traje estaba casi arrugada.

Buck: "Uh… tarde interesante ¿eh?" –dijo mientras lo veía.

Scribble: "Solo estábamos hablando de alguna bestia fantástica".

Buck: "Si, y eso incluye un beso labial tanto tus mejillas y tu boca y… ¿los rasguños que tienes en los brazos?".

Scribble decidio arreglarse la cara y su ropa mientras Buck se quedaba pensando en lo ocurrido.

Buck (Mente): "Algo muy "inusual" ha pasado aquí".

Scribble: "Bueno, ¿a que se debe tu visita, Buck?"

Buck "Pues veras, lo que pasa es que entere que Zephyr les conto a todos en la fiesta mi relación con Fawn".

Scribble: "Ah sí. Es así, pues déjame desearte felicitaciones, ustedes 2 son la mejor pareja".

Buck: "Ah viejo, gracias".

Scribble: "Bueno, ¿algo más?".

Buck *Uf* "Si, algo más"

Buck le conto lo ocurrido con Rumble y Scribble lo animo ante eso.

Scribble: "No te preocupes, no creo que se haya enamorado de Fawn, conociéndolo estaría algo así coqueteándola"

Buck: "Lo sé, pero es un patán que solo quiere molestar".

Scribble: "Lo sé. Pero hey, ve el lado bueno, estas con Fawn y eso no cambia nada".

Buck: "Tienes razón, bueno Scrib me gusto nuestra conversación, pero me tengo que ir. Adiós". –dijo mientras se iba del lugar.

Ya Scribble decidio sentarse y acomodar algunos libros para luego irse a dormir alguien se encontró sentado en su mesa quien lo miraba con anticipación.

Nyx: "Otra vez" –dijo mientras se paraba mientras se juntaba con él.

Scribble: "Bueno es malo hacer esperar a una dama".

* * *

Buck volaba hacia su casa mientras entraba a su casa, pero justo al entrar la Ministra del Verano estaba llorando casi al lado de su casa y decidio verla.

Buck: "Ministra, ¿le sucede algo?".

Ministra del Verano: "Ah… ¿Qué?" –dijo mientras veía a Buck- "Nada querido" –trato de mentir.

Buck: "Una persona no llora por gusto, vamos Ministra".

Ministra del Verano: "Bueno, lo que pasa es que el Ministro de la Primavera me grito muy feo solo porque le hice una pequeña broma, no sabes cómo fue su actitud".

Buck: "Tranquila Minis,tra yo creo que mañana se le olvidará y te pedirá disculpas por lo que hizo".

Ministra del Verano: "¿Tú crees?"

Buck: "Claro, solo vaya a su casa y descanse para mañana".

Eso puso de buen ánimo a la Ministra quien se paró no sin antes abrazarlo fuertemente.

Buck: *UF* "por nada" –dijo recibiendo el fuerte abrazo.

La Ministra lo soltó y se dirigió a su casa y Buck pudo entrar a la suya para dormir.


	9. Cap 9: Hablando de parejas

Otro dia había llegado y trabajos quedaban pendientes paras las hadas, Buck se había levantado para hacer sus labores, pero fue sorprendido por Fawn quien lo estaba esperando para pasar el rato.

Fawn: "Hola cariño, ¿me extrañaste?" –dijo abrazándolo.

Buck: "Si, te extrañe" –dijo.

Fawn: "¿A dónde vas?"

Buck: "Voy por un poco de rocío del polvillo".

Fawn: "Genial, iré contigo" –dijo sujetándose de su brazo.

La pareja se estaba dirigiéndose al árbol del polvillo mientras que las demás hadas estaban observándolos, algunas estaban murmurando lo bello que eran y otros estaban mirándolos felices, Buck se puso un poco nervioso ya que nadie le estaba mirando demasiado mientras que Fawn simplemente sonreía.

Fawn: "¿Ves Buck? Te dije que nada malo iba a pasar si estamos como pareja" –dijo sonriéndole.

Buck: "Si tienes razón, pero aun asi me pone un poco nervioso al ver que tantas hadas nos estén observando"

Fawn: "Eso no es nada, cuando Rosetta comenzó a salir con Sled también le paso lo mismo y luego de unas cuantas semanas todo volvió a la normalidad".

Buck: "Buen punto".

Luego de su conversación llegaron al árbol del polvillo donde estaba Terrence llenando Rocío a otras hadas, este lo vio y le saludo a la pareja.

Terrence: "Hola chicos, vinieron por un poco de polvillo" –dijo mientras recolectaba el Rocío.

Buck: "En realidad solo a mí, Fawn solo me acompaño" –dijo.

Terrence: "Oh bueno, en ese caso" –dijo mientras le echaba el polvillo.

Fawn: "Bueno Buck me tengo que ir, te veré mas tarde" –dijo dándole un pequeño beso mientras se iba.

Terrence: "Vaya y yo que creí que Silvermist se comportaría asi si tuviera un novio".

Buck: "Si, pero sabes que ella es diferente".

Terrence: "¿A qué te refieres?" –pregunto.

Buck: "A lo que me refiero es que Fawn puede manejar un problema si es que lo tuviéramos, pero Silvermist… ella puede ser un poco sensible".

Terrence entendió lo que le decía Buck, Silvermist al ser un hada del agua considerando que ellas son las más sensible en cuanto sea de amor, podría sentir tristeza si es que alguien rompiera con ella.

Terrence: "Bueno tienes razón, pero alégrate al menos tienes a alguien quien te quiera en esta tierra" –dijo.

Buck: Tienes razón y hablando de parejas ¿Cómo van tú y Tinkerbell? –dijo con una sonrisa.

Terrence se sonrojo y estaba tartamudeando al decir cualquier palabra.

Terrence: "¡¿Qué?! No… quiero decir… nosotros no somos parejas" –dijo tratando de ordena sus palabras.

Buck: "¿En serio? Porque tus ojos te delatan" –Dijo.

Terrence: "No tienes que hacer tus labores" –dijo murmurando.

Buck: "Si, tienes razón. Nos vemos Terrence" –dijo mientras se iba.

Terrence solo se quedó mirándolo aun sonrojado por lo que dijo y continúo haciendo sus labores.

* * *

Fawn estaba volando para buscar a sus amigas quienes estaban conversando en un jardín hablando de sus cosas.

Fawn: "Hola chicas" –dijo saludándola.

Tinkerbell: "Fawn, ¿en donde estabas? estavamos esperándote".

Fawn: "Pues…" –dijo un poco sonrojada.

Silvermist: "De seguro estaba con Buck, ¿Verdad?".

Fawn se sonrojo aún más cuando Silvermist menciono a Buck.

Vidia: "Con su expresión yo digo que estuvo con él" –dijo mientras la veía por la cara.

Fawn: "Bueno, si estuve con él ya que fuimos al árbol del polvillo donde estaba Terrence".

Iridessa: "Y de seguro ustedes 2 fueron a obtener más polvillo".

Fawn: "No, solo a él yo solo quería acompañarlo y estar con él" –dijo tímidamente.

Las chicas se rieron por lo que dijo y Fawn se encogió de hombros aun sonrojada.

Rosetta: "Oh cariño, sé cómo te sientes. Asi me comporto cuando estoy cerca de Sled".

Iridessa: "Bueno, al menos eso no le pasa a Tink cuando está muy cerca de Terrence".

Tinkerbell: ¡Dess! –grito.

Todas volvieron a reírse, pero ahora de Tink por lo que dijo Iridessa con su relación con Terrence.

Silvermist: "Oh, tener una persona quien te quiera es muy bello, ojalá quisiera tener uno asi" –dijo felizmente.

Vidia: "Si, pero te pegarías tanto a él que ni el pobre podrá hacer sus cosas" –dijo mientras todas estaban de acuerdo.

Tinkerbell: "Oh Vidia, también tu encontraras a alguien quien te amé tal como eres" –dijo.

Vidia se sonrojo por lo que dijo y se encogió de hombros.

Vidia: "Tink eso… ¿tú crees?" –cuestiono.

Tinkerbell: "Claro y estoy seguro que al encontrarlo te pueda soportar tus caprichos".

Vidia: "Jajá muy chistosa" –dijo murmurando.

Luego todas se sentaron para conversar hasta que Rosetta tuvo una idea.

Rosetta: "Oye Fawn estaba pensando que si quieres podemos hacer una cita doble".

Fawn: "¿Cita doble?" –cuestiono.

Rosetta: "Si, ósea tú y Buck junto a mí con Sled. Será divertido" –dijo sonriéndole.

Fawn lo pensó un poco ante de darle la respuesta y le sonrió.

Fawn: "Bueno está bien, lo acepto" –dijo.

Rosetta: "Oh Fawn, esto será muy divertido y Tink también puedes llevar a Terrence si quieres" –dijo mientras la veía.

Tinkerbell: "Ro, tú también…" –dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con vergüenza.

Todas se rieron y continuaron hablando, al parecer Rosetta y Fawn pasaran una cita muy interesante con sus respectivos novios.


	10. Cap 10: Un sentimiento extraño

En el área de las hadas del jardín, Chloe estaba acomodando las flores que estaban tapadas, para ella era un poco complicado hacerlo ya que algunas por más que lo intente no colaboraban en abrirse.

Chloe: "Vamos chica" –dijo mientras intentaba abrir una rosa.

La rosa al ver el fracaso que veía decidio sacarla de ella misma haciéndola girar, Chloe frustrada decidio ignorarla para dedicarse a otra rosa, pero al observar a Buck quien estaba volando decidio conversar con él.

Chloe: "Hola Buck" –dijo sorprendiéndolo.

Buck: "Hola Chloe, vaya que susto" –dijo mientras se recuperaba del susto.

Chloe: "Perdón, solo quería conversar contigo de algunas cosas" –dijo alegremente.

Buck: "Pues… está bien no tengo nada que hacer hoy".

Chloe: "Vayamos a la biblioteca para conversar más tranquilo".

Buck: "Bien"

Los 2 se iban a la biblioteca para conversar, pero ambos no se dieron cuenta de que Fawn y Rosetta estaba pasando al jardín para buscar a Buck.

Fawn: "No está en ningún lado Ro" –dijo un poco cansada.

Rosetta: "Preguntare a una de las chicas" –dijo mientras iba con las otras hadas.

Fawn se estaba desesperando por no encontrar a su novio y eso que no había pasado horas desde la última vez que lo vio, de pronto Rosetta voló hacia ella para darle la noticia.

Rosetta: "Bueno las chicas me dijeron que han visto a Buck y…"

Fawn: "¡Bien! ¿y en donde esta" –dijo después de interrumpirla.

Rosetta: "Pues… dijeron que se había ido con Chloe" –dijo.

Fawn: "Ah… bueno creo que iré a buscarlo yo sola, nos vemos Ro".

Fawn voló muy rápido para buscar a Buck mientras que Rosetta solo la miro con una mirada extraña y se cuestionaba algo.

Rosetta: "¿Es idea mía o vi el ojo izquierdo de Fawn temblar?" –se preguntó a sí misma.

* * *

En la biblioteca Buck y Chloe estaban conversando sobre las cosas que les habían pasado el uno al otro.

Buck: "Y asi es como le propuse a Fawn ser mi novia" –dijo mientras comía un panecillo.

Chloe: "Aw que romántico" –dijo mientras ponía sus manos debajo de su cara.

Buck: "Si… pudo ser romántico y todo, pero yo lo vi como algo normal, sin nada por el estilo".

Chloe: "Pues no te imaginas como Sled se propuso ser novio de Rosetta".

Buck ya se estaba imaginando, él pensó que al momento de decirle ella simplemente chillo y grito de alegría hasta desmayarse de la emoción.

Buck: "Si, ya me lo imagino" –dijo.

En otro lado Scribble estaba llegando a la biblioteca cargando una pila de libro hasta que sintió un choque en su espalda haciendo que se cayera junto con la pila que sostenía, al voltearse se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Fawn.

Scribble: "Fawn, ¿Que te pasa, por qué vuelas de esa manera?" –dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Fawn: "Lo siento Scrib, lo que pasa es que estaba buscando a…".

Antes de terminar ambos escucharon unas risas muy cercas de donde estaban, al observar vieron a Buck y Chloe quienes se reían junto a unos panecillos que tenían en la mesa donde se sentaban.

Fawn sintió algo en ella que no podía entender y eso era... ¿ira?, ese sentimiento más otro que no sabía cómo definirlo tenia al ver a Buck con otra hada. Ella se dirigió hacia donde estaba ellos y Scribble solo dio una mala suposición por lo que vendría a continuación.

Buck: "Eso es muy gracioso Chloe. Oye una cosa, de ca…" –dijo, pero fue interrumpido por alguien quien lo abrazaba por atrás.

Fawn: "Hola cariño" –dijo mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.

Buck: "Fawn, eres tú" –dijo mientras se paraba para abrazarla.

Chloe solo miro a la pareja mientras se abrazaban y luego observo a Scribble quien silbaba y le dio una mueca que hizo preocuparla un poco, al voltear vio como Fawn la estaba mirando con unos ojos que le daba escalofríos y luego trajo saliva.

Fawn: "Bueno Buck por fin te encontré, necesito hablarte de algo urgente, pero tiene que ser en privado" –dijo agarrándolo de su mano.

Buck: "Bueno, nos vemos Chloe".

Chloe: "Nos vemos… supongo" –dijo.

Ambos se fueron de la biblioteca dejando sola a Chloe, ella se estaba preguntando qué fue lo que había pasado mientras que Scribble estaba leyendo un libro mientras observa a la pareja irse de la biblioteca.

Scribble: "Celos…".

* * *

En otro lado ambos se detuvieron para finalmente hablar del "asunto urgente".

Buck: "Bueno Fawn, ¿que ibas a decirme?"

Fawn: "Pues Rosetta nos invitó a los 2 para tener una cita doble".

Buck: "¿Cita doble?" –pregunto.

Fawn: "Claro, tu y yo junto con ella y Sled. Será muy divertido".

Buck: "Y de seguro será en invierno la cita doble, ¿verdad?".

Fawn: "Claro, entonces…"

Buck: "Vayamos, será muy divertido como será esto".

Al escucharlo Fawn lo abrazo con fuerza mientras se reía junto con él.

Fawn: "Oh Buck, no sabes cuánto te amo".

Buck: "Yo igual".

Fawn: "Entonces preparémonos para esta cita".

Ambos se dirigieron hacia sus hogares para ponerse sus trajes de invierno para tener su cita doble junto con Rosetta y Sled.


	11. Cap 11: La cita doble y el motivo

Todo estaba listo para que comience la doble cita en el invierno, Buck, Fawn y Rosetta estaba yéndose a la frontera donde ahí estaba Sled esperándolo. Rosetta voló hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Rosetta: "¡Sled!" –dijo chillando.

Sled: "Rosetta, me alegra mucho verte" –dijo abrazándola.

Buck y Fawn estaban mirando a la pareja quienes se abrazaban luego Fawn miro a Buck por unos segundos sonriéndole.

Sled: "Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando?" –dijo mientras invitaban a la otra pareja a su casa.

Ya dentro de la casa todos se habían dirigido a la mesa que tenía 4 sillas para esta ocasión, Sled y Buck arrimaron las sillas para que se sentaran sus novias y Sled se fue hacia la cocina para poner la comida en la mesa. Al poner la comida todos se sentaron y conversaron.

Sled: "Bueno es genial tener esta cita doble y tenerlos a ustedes".

Buck: "Si, prácticamente jamás había escuchado sobre citas dobles o algo por el estilo" –dijo a punto de probar su comida.

Rosetta: "Bueno, creí que sería muy divertido hacerlo ya que Fawn y yo somos las únicas de nuestro grupo en tener novios".

Fawn: "Y próximamente Tink se unirá a esa lista" –dijo burlonamente.

Todos se rieron por lo que dijo Fawn acerca de Tinkerbell y su relación con Terrence.

* * *

En el taller de los artesanos, Tinkerbell, Clank y Bobble estaban trabajando en una cesta para los animales que iban a entregar mañana, de pronto Tinkerbell sintió que alguien la mencionaba y no solo a ella

Tinkerbell: "Grr…" –dijo poniendo su cara roja.

Bobble: "Tink, ¿Qué te ocurre?" –dijo un poco asustado.

Tinkerbell: "Nada" –dijo aun con la cara roja.

Luego todos continuaron con la cesta y Tinkerbell gruñía por lo que había sentido.

* * *

De vuelta en el invierno las parejas estaban divirtiéndose en la cocina mientras comían sus alimentos, Rosetta estaba mirando a Sled mientras que este conversaba con Fawn y Buck acerca de cómo le propuso ser su novia.

Sled: "En ese momento tenía un poco de miedo al hacerlo ya que todos me estaban mirando" –dijo.

Rosetta: "Pero ese dia fue sin duda el mejor de toda mi vida" –dijo mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.

Buck: "Tengo que ir al baño" –dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Cuando se fue Rosetta aprovecho eso y le pregunto a Fawn algo que realmente se estaba preguntado durante mucho tiempo.

Rosetta: "Bueno Fawn, hay algo que quería preguntarte durante… los juegos".

Fawn de pronto comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido dentro y fuera de los juegos y la estaba poniendo triste con tan solo recordarlo.

Rosetta: "Vamos cariño puedes contármelo, después de todo, somos mejores amigas" –dijo sonriéndole.

Fawn: "*uf* bien te contare lo "ocurrido" luego de que perdiéramos".

 **-Escena Retrospectiva-**

Antes de que comenzaran los juegos de la tierra de las hadas Fawn y Buck estaban entrenando muy duro para que ganen en este juego.

Fawn: "Vamos Buck, tenemos que ganar" –dijo mientras montaba un sapo.

Buck: "Estoy en eso Fawn" –dijo siguiéndole el ritmo.

Luego de duro entrenamiento finalmente estaban listo para los juegos y luego Buck agarro la bandera que los representaban y se dirigieron hacia los juegos.

Buck: "Vamos Fawn ¡a ganar!" –dijo alzando el brazo.

Fawn: "¡A ganar!" –dijo alzando sus brazos.

Luego de ganar con los sapos ambos se dirigieron hacia sus hogares para descansar.

Fawn: "Bueno compañero, te veré mañana" –dijo sonriéndole.

Buck: "Bien, hasta mañana Fawn" –dijo volando.

A la mañana siguiente Fawn entro con cuidado hacia la casa de Buck para levantarlo por sorpresa.

Fawn: "Esto será muy divertido" –dijo susurrando para sí misma.

Al verlo dormir Fawn se estaba preparando para asustarlo, pero al verlo dormir sintió algo en su pecho mientras lo miraba.

Fawn: "Es muy lindo mientras duerme" –dijo.

Luego le acaricio su mejilla y Fawn inclino su cara hacia la de él para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Fawn: "Oh Buck, sin tan solo supiera lo que realmente siento por ti".

De pronto Buck comenzó a levantarse y al hacerlo miro a Fawn quien estaba mirándolo.

Buck: "¿Fawn, que haces aquí?" –pregunto.

Fawn: "Oh pues… ¡levántate compañero tenemos mucho por hacer!" –dijo ocultando lo que realmente paso.

De ahí Fawn agarro la mano de Buck y sintió que se sentía muy bien hacerlo.

Desafortunadamente perdieron los juegos luego de que las hadas del trueno ganaran este juego, Fawn estaba realmente triste, pero Buck luego decidio animarla para que se alegre.

Buck: "Vamos Fawn. Talvez hayamos perdido, pero te propongo algo: salgamos un rato para que asi puedas mejorar tu animo ¿Qué dices?".

Fawn se animó un poco al escucharlo, a pesar de que habían perdido Buck simplemente estaba feliz por haber participado en estos juegos.

Fawn: "Muy bien, Vayamos" –dijo yéndose con él.

Ambos se estaban divirtiéndose luego de lo ocurrido, Fawn realmente se estaba divirtiéndose con Buck quien la hacía reír con sus bromas y eso le gustaba de un chico, pero luego esa amistad que tiene con él se estaba convirtiendo en algo más.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la casa de Fawn para poder despedirse, conversaron un poco más hasta que finalmente se iban a despedirse.

Buck: "Bien Fawn, me gusto pasar la noche contigo fue divertido".

Fawn: "Lo mismo digo" –dijo.

Buck: "Bien nos vemos mañana".

Antes de irse Fawn le agarro por el brazo y luego este la mira confundido luego ella agarro por sus mejillas y lo beso apasionadamente, Fawn realmente disfrutaba el beso que le estaba dando y al momento de separar sus labios esa sensación se convertiría en arrepentimiento.

Buck: "Fawn, yo…" –dijo, pero se fue volando muy lejos de su casa.

Fawn luego de verlo irse comenzó a llorar en silencio y arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho, seguramente pensó que él no tenía esos sentimientos hacia ella.

Al otro dia, Fawn estaba volando hacia donde estaban las otras hadas para observar los juegos cuando de repente se encuentra con Buck mientras conversaba con Elwood, ambos comenzaron a sentirse un poco incomodos al verse el uno al otro.

Fawn: "Buck, lo de ayer, yo…".

Pero de repente Buck se había ido dejándola sola, eso dejo a Fawn atónita por lo que había hecho y luego aparecieron Tinkerbell y Silvermist quienes también había perdido dirigiéndose a los asientos hasta que vieron a Fawn y fueron hacia ella.

Tinkerbell: "Hola Fawn, ¿estás bien?" –dijo viéndola triste.

Silvermist: "¿Todo bien Fawn?" –dijo poniéndola su mano hacia su hombro.

Fawn: "Yo…" –de pronto comenzó a llorar en el brazo de Silvermist.

Ambas la vieron y decidieron consolarla y preguntarle lo que había pasado, pero no obtuvieron respuesta.

 **-Fin de la Escena Retrospectiva-**

Fawn: "Y asi paso" –dijo un poco triste.

Rosetta se quedó sorprendida al escucharla claro ella cuando había ganado los juegos junto con Chloe había visto a Fawn estar muy triste y decidio hablar con ella al respecto, Fawn le conto ya que de todas sus amigas ella era de confianza y le había contado un poco lo de Buck.

Rosetta: "Oh cariño, como has pasado durante todos estos años" –dijo abrazándola.

Fawn: "Tranquila Ro, después de todo ahora estoy con él y esto me hace feliz" –dijo sonriéndole.

Buck: "Disculpen la demora" –dijo mientras volvía del baño.

Después de sentarse todos se olvidaron del tema que habían hablado y se dirigieron a otras cosas, ya pasando horas las hadas cálidas estaban volviendo a la frontera para irse del bosque del invierno.

Sled: "Adiós Rosetta, cuídate" –dijo besándola en los labios.

Rosetta: "Igualmente cariño" –dijo susurrándole algo.

Después de eso ambos volaron hacia sus hogares para finalmente dormir luego de una noche agotadora.

Rosetta: "Bueno hasta mañana chicos" –dijo volando hacia su hogar.

Fawn y Buck estaban viéndose hacia los ojos antes de despedirse el uno al otro.

Fawn: "Buenas noches cariño" -dijo cruzando sus brazos en su cuello.

Buck: "Buenas noche nena" -dijo tomandola de su cintura.

ambos se dieron un beso apasionado mientras que la noche iluminaba la escena pasiva.


	12. Cap 12: ¿Qué le sucede a Fawn?

Fawn estaba volando para pasar el rato con sus amigas en el bosque, ella voló hasta encontrarlas quienes estaba con sus vestimentas normales y se dirigió hacia ellas.

Fawn: "Hola chicas, ¿Qué hacen aquí?".

Iridessa: "Aquí esperando a Sil" –dijo mientras que las demás estaban sentadas.

Silvermist: "Chicas, lamento la demora" –dijo muy agitada.

Rosetta: "Sil, ¿Por qué la demora?" –dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

Silvermist: "Pues…" –se encogió de hombros sonrojada –"Un gorrión me invito a salir y yo acepte".

Tinkerbell: "UUHHH Sil ya tiene novio" –dijo burlonamente.

Silvermist: "Pues si Tink y ese gorrión es nadie menos que Terrence" –dijo sonriéndole.

Tinkerbell puso los ojos en blanco al oír lo que dijo Silvermist y puso su cara muy roja.

Tinkerbell: "¡ **No puedes salir con él**!" –grito mirándola de frente.

Silvermist: "¿Y por qué no?" –dijo todavía sonriendo.

Tinkerbell: "Porque él…" –se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir y se encogió de hombros avergonzada.

Todas las chicas estaban riéndose ante la escena que provoco Tinkerbell y luego Silvermist le toco en el hombro para calmarla.

Silvermist: "Tranquila Tink no fue Terrence, sino un gorrión del agua" –dijo.

Tinkerbell resoplo y luego se calmó y voló junto con las otras chicas excepto Rosetta y Fawn ya que ella tenía que hablar con Fawn sobre algo.

Rosetta: "Fawn, ¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer?" –dijo un poco seria.

Fawn: "¿A qué te refieres Ro?" –dijo un poco dudosa.

Rosetta: "Bueno Chloe me conto que habías llegado a la biblioteca y te pusiste a abrazar a Buck, pero justo cuando lo abrazaste mirabas a Chloe con una mala cara" –dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Fawn: "Nah cómo crees Ro, de seguro pudo haber visto mal ya sabes cómo es Chloe" –dijo sonriendo.

Rosetta: "Supongo que tienes razón a veces puede exagerar las cosas" –dijo sin mirar a Fawn.

Por dentro Fawn llegaba una furia hacia Chloe por lo que le dijo a Rosetta y se dirigió hacia ella para buscarla y aclararle unas cosas.

Fawn (Mente): "Te encontrare Chloe" –dijo enfadada.

Rosetta la observo y tenía un mal presentimiento y voló hacia ella sin que se diera cuenta.

* * *

En el bosque del invierno, Buck junto con Sled quienes tenía una charla de chicos mientras veían las montañas de invierno.

Sled: "Bueno Buck, ¿Cómo están tú y Fawn?" –dijo echado en la nieve.

Buck: "Estamos muy bien con nuestra relación, creo que estando juntos fue lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida" –dijo mientras veía el cielo.

Sled solo sonrió al escucharlo y eso también le recordó su relación con Rosetta, estando con ella también fue lo mejor que le había pasado.

Sled: "la amas, ¿verdad?".

Buck: "Como nunca" –dijo con orgullo.

Sled: "¿Y ella respeta tus amistades, específicamente con las otras hadas?".

Buck: "Pues claro, ella no se pondría celosa mientras estoy con otra hada que no sea ella, ella es como un ángel".

* * *

Fawn: "¡Te voy a buscar Chloe!" –grito molesta.

Rosetta al escucharla temía porque Chloe pudiera ser lastimada por Fawn, ahora ya entendía todo lo que le dijo Chloe… Fawn tenía celos por lo que otra hada estuviera con Buck y no con ella. Al pensarlo sintió un escalofrió y siguió hacia donde iba.

Rosetta: "Espero que no lleguemos a grados mayores" –dijo suplicando.

En el bosque Chloe estaba arreglando unas flores y luego pintándolas de diferentes colores, ella silbo alegremente hasta que paro ya que sintió que el aire le estaba poniéndola incomoda y volteo solo para encontrase con… Fawn.

Fawn: "Hola Chloe, ¿Cómo estás?" –dijo ocultando su enojo.

Chloe: "Hola Fawn, estoy bien gracias" –dijo alegremente.

Fawn: "Rosetta me conto que le dijiste lo que paso ayer".

Chloe: Ah sí… ¿Por qué me mirabas así? –pregunto.

Fawn: "No Chloe, debes haber visto mal…" –dijo controlando su ira.

Chloe: "Supongo que tienes razón… ya que viniste en el momento justo cuando Buck me iba a contar algo importante".

Fawn: "Ya que hablamos de él" –camino un poco hacia ella –"¿Cuál es tu relación con mi novio?" –dijo.

Chloe: "Ah pues tenemos una relación" –dijo sin saber lo que había ocasionado.

Fawn: "¿Cuál relación?" –dijo entre dientes ahora molesta.

Chloe se estaba asustando un poco por la actitud que tenía Fawn, realmente nunca la vio tan molesta y ella pensó que se todo esto por Buck.

Chloe: "D… de amistad" –dijo para calmarla.

Fawn: "Escúchame Chloe, Buck es mi novio y no permitiré que cualquier hada se acerque demasiado a él" –dijo mirándola hacia los ojos.

Chloe: "Pero… no crees que exageras un poquito tu reacción Fawn" –dijo sonriendo débilmente.

Fawn: "¿Te pareces?" –dijo mientras movía sus puños.

Rosetta quien estaba escondida observo toda la escena que provocaba Fawn y al ver sus puños ella ya temió en cómo iba a terminarse, así que voló hacia ellas.

Rosetta: "Fawn, por fin te encuentro. Tenemos que buscar a las chicas, hola y adiós Chloe" –dijo sonriéndole a las 2.

Chloe miro hacia las 2 hadas mientras se iban y decidió continuar su trabajo. Al otro lado Rosetta estaba hablando con Fawn acerca de su comportamiento.

Rosetta: "Fawn, ¿no crees que esto fue muy duro?" –dijo para razonar con ella.

Fawn: "Ro, yo solo quiero que Buck este conmigo para siempre".

Rosetta: "Y eso es amenazar a cualquier hada para que no se le acerque".

Fawn: Ay vamos Ro, ¿Cómo reaccionarías si un hada estuviera tanto tiempo con Sled y tu estarías de un lado?".

Rosetta: "Lo primero que haría a esa hada que este demasiado con mi Sled haría…" –de pronto se dio cuenta que donde iba todo esto.

Fawn: "Ya ves, también estarías asi si eso ocurriría"

Rosetta: "Sinceramente Fawn, creo que tienes un enorme celos".

Fawn: "No soy celosa" –dijo volteándose.

Rosetta: "Bueno creo que te dejare sola me tengo que ir, procura no dañar a ninguna hada, ¿sí?".

Fawn la vio mientras que se iba hacia su casa mientras se relajaba su mente.

Fawn: "No te preocupes Fawn, él no estará con cualquier hada que no seas tú, él te ama profundamente" –dijo abrazándose a sí misma.


	13. Cap 13: Descontrol y Problemas mayores

Rosetta volaba rápidamente para buscar a las chicas para hablarle de la situación que tiene Fawn, ella voló desesperadamente hasta encontrarlas quienes estaban en el taller de los Guardianes del polvillo.

Rosetta: "¡Chicas, por fin las encuentro!" –dijo mientras respiraba aire.

Tinkerbell: Ro, ¿Qué sucede, por que volaste tan rápido?".

Rosetta: "Se trata de Fawn".

Todas las chicas abrieron sus ojos cuando escucharon el tono de Rosetta y ellas pensaban algo malo.

Iridessa: "¡Que le paso, se cayó, la raptaron se llevaron los monstruos!" –grito alocadamente.

Rosetta: "No Dess, nada de eso paso" –dijo relajándola.

Silvermist: "Entonces, ¿Qué le sucede?".

Rosetta: "Ella amenazo a Chloe".

Todas las chicas jadearon por lo que dijo Rosetta, ellas nunca pensaron que Fawn haría tal cosa ya que ella no tenía un carácter duro porque todos la conocían como una persona alegre y carismático, pero por lo que les dijeron ya cambiaria otra respectiva.

Vidia: "¿Estas segura, Ro?".

Rosetta: "Por supuesto, yo lo vi todo, vi como Fawn amenazaba a Chloe por Buck".

Tinkerbell: "¿Y que tiene que ver Buck en esto?".

Rosetta: "Celos… ella tiene celos de que cualquier hada excepto ella se acerque demasiado a él" –explico.

Iridessa: "Ok, eso si da más miedo que los monstruos"

Silvermist: "¿Y Buck lo sabe?" –dijo.

Tinkerbell: "Bueno, será mejor que le digamos acerca de eso" –Propuso.

Iridessa: "Pero no se supone que ellos deberían resolver sus problemas".

Vidia: "Dess, primero él no sabe nada de esto y segundo, si no le decimos acerca de lo que le pasa a Fawn podría a llegar a grandes consecuencias".

Iridessa: "Bueno eso es un buen punto".

Tinkerbell: "¡Andando!".

Todas volaron a buscar a Buck para contarles la situación de Fawn, él puede como calmarla.

* * *

En otro lado, Buck comía unos pastelillos mientras miraba a Zerphyr quien hacia un tornado de viento perfecto pero cada vez que lo hacía, más fracaso lo hacía.

Zerphyr: "¡Ah, no puede ser!" –dijo frustrada mientras bajaba.

Buck: "No puedes dominarlo, ¿verdad?" –dijo.

Zerphyr: "Es que es tan difícil hacerlo, digo, miro a mis compañeros hacerlo perfectamente, pero yo…" –Dijo bajando su mirada.

Buck: "Creo que ya veo el problema" –dijo mientras analizaba.

Zerphyr alzo su mirada hacia el viéndolo como miraba el cielo y hacia gesto con sus manos.

Buck: "Zer ¿Cómo te sientes al hacer un tornado?" –le pregunto.

Zerphyr: "Bueno, yo naturalmente hago que mi mente se concentre muy velozmente para así ser el tornado".

Buck: "Veo cual es la falla" –dijo parándose.

Zerphyr: "¿Falla?"

Buck: "Lo que pasa es que tú te concentras demasiado rápido para hacer el tornado, para que hagas un mejor tornado es que te concentres lentamente mientras que el aire este a tu disposición".

Zerphyr: "Guau, creo que tienes razón" –dijo levantándose.

Dentro de unos arbustos Rumble estaba observando toda la escena y al escuchar que Buck era novio de Fawn decidió hacer una mala broma para su beneficio.

Rumble: "Al parecer Rumble tiene el mejor plan, que inteligente soy" –dijo mientras volaba.

En el bosque, Fawn estaba descansado mientras pensaba en Buck en sus sueños y se abrazaba a sí misma como si él la estuviera abrazándola.

Fawn: "Uhm… Buck, quédate conmigo un ratito más" –dijo moviéndose lentamente.

Mientras eso ocurría Rumble llego y al saber que no podía despertarla así que decidió crear un relámpago y lo lanzo a un árbol haciéndola gritar de miedo.

Fawn: "¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡Rumble!, ¡¿te que pasa?!" –grito enojada.

Rumble: "Jajajajajaja lo siento, no pude evitarlo" –dijo riéndose.

Fawn: "Que quieres…" –dijo en regañadientes.

Rumble: "Oh bueno, solo quería decirte que tu novio está muy pegado de Zerphyr" –dio sonriéndole.

Fawn al escucharlo sintió una ira, pero la persona que le dijo eso era Rumble y no se dejaría confiar en él así que se calmó un poco.

Fawn: "¿Y crees que voy a confiar en ti?" –dijo volteándose para no mirarlo.

Rumble: "Bueno si no me crees ven conmigo y te enseñare todo, aun ellos siguen ahí" –dijo volando lentamente para ver si ella la seguía.

Fawn por dentro tenia curiosidad y tenía que resistirlo, pero no pudo ya que tenía que comprobar si todo era verdad como le dijo Rumble.

Fawn: "Iré contigo" –dijo siguiéndole.

Ya con Buck y Zerphyr este le había dicho el truco para hacer el tornado perfecto y ella se concentró lentamente mientras hacia el tornado.

Buck: "Vamos Zer, tu puedes" –dijo alentándola.

Zerphyr tomo aire y comenzó a hacer el tornado y lo logro, ella grito de alegría al saber que lo que dijo Buck era cierto así que se deshizo del tornado y bajo para agradecerle.

Zerphyr: "Oh Buck, muchas gracias" –dijo abrazándolo.

Para ellos era un abrazo de amistad, pero para una cierta hada quien veía todo poniendo los ojos en blanco y de ahí chillo sus dientes mientras cambiaba su temperamento.

Rumble (Mente): "Esto se pondrá bueno" –dijo sonriendo.

Fawn: "¡ **BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK**!" –grito haciendo que cada hada escuchara.

Las chicas quienes volaban escucharon el grito y supusieron de quien pertenecía.

Todas: "Oh, oh, problemas".


	14. Cap 14: Consecuencias

Buck alzo la mirada para ver a Fawn quien tenía una ira total en su cara y eso le daba mucho miedo.

Rumble: "Bueno, ahí lo…"

 **¡TRAF!**

Antes de decir más Fawn le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla fuertemente haciéndole caer al piso gimiendo de dolor, ella camino con los puños apretados mientras se dirigía hacia Buck y Zerphyr quienes estaban asustados.

Fawn: "Buck, ¿se puede saber por qué te abrazaba así?" –dijo entre dientes.

Zerphyr: "Solo fue un abrazo amistoso" –dijo temblando un poco.

Fawn: "Pues a mí no me parece que fue amistoso" –dijo caminado hacia ella.

Buck: "Fawn, por favor cálmate" –dijo razonándola.

Pero fue demasiado tarde cuando Fawn le agarro del cabello de Zerphyr girándola bruscamente y tirándola al suelo mientras intentaba golpearla.

Fawn: "¡ **No voy a permitir que lo abraces así**!" –grito hacia ella.

Zerphyr: "Fawn… por favor… ¡para!" –dijo mientras agarraba de los brazos de Fawn.

Todas las chicas llegaron y se quedaron estupefactas a ver que Fawn lastimaba a Zerphyr de una manera brusca, Vidia voló hacia Zerphyr quien lloraba por el jalón que le hacia Fawn. Finalmente, la saco de ella y Fawn decidió atacarla si no fuera que Buck la agarro por la cintura para que no causara más problemas.

Rosetta: "¡Fawn, esto fue demasiado lejos!" –grito enojada.

Zerphyr lloraba en los brazos de Vidia y Silvermist le daba palmaditas para tranquilizarla.

Vidia: "¿Por qué le hiciste esto, Fawn?" –dijo.

Tinkerbell: "Tus celos han ido al límite".

Buck finalmente entendió todo, esto fue provocado por sus celos que tenía hacia otras chicas que se les acercaba. Esto le provoco una furia por dentro y se la llevo lejos para hablar con ella personalmente.

Rosetta: "Espero que Fawn comprenda sus actos".

* * *

En un lugar donde casi nadie pasaba Buck estaba parado mientras que Fawn estaba sentada con la cabeza viendo al suelo, ella había reaccionado cuando Buck la trajo aquí y por la mirada que tenía le esperaba algo malo.

Fawn: "Bucky, yo…"

Buck: "¡¿ **POR QUÉ TENIAS QUE JALARLE EL CABELLO, FAWN**?!" –le grito.

Al oírlo quedo totalmente estupefacta, nunca creyó que Buck le hablara de esa manera, pero creo que se lo merecía después de que lastimara a Zerphyr. Ella estaba tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para contestarle.

Fawn: "¡Buck, yo no quería! No sé lo que paso, simplemente yo…"

Buck: "No querías, pero lo hiciste. Lastimaste a Zerphyr y todos por tus celos".

Fawn: "Yo…"

Buck: "Estoy pensando que, si no puedes controlar tus celos deberíamos de…"

Antes de que pueda decir algo Fawn corrió hacia él y fuertemente lo abrazo con lágrimas cayendo en su rostro, ella ya pensaba que iba a decir y de seguro eso la aterrorizo.

Fawn: "No por favor, no termines conmigo" –dijo suplicando mientras lo veía –"Te prometo que puedo manejar mis celos, pero por favor, no termines conmigo".

Buck la miraba como lloraba mientras enterraba su cabeza en su pecho así que solo suspiro y le acaricio su cabeza y toco sus mejillas manchadas con lágrimas.

Buck: "¿Lo prometes?".

Fawn: "Lo prometo" –dijo.

Al prometerlo Buck la beso en los labios y luego le seco sus lágrimas.

Buck: "Bien, pero primero tendrás que disculparte con Zerphyr".

Fawn: "Muy bien" –suspiro.

Ambos volaron hasta donde estaba Zerphyr y posiblemente las chicas.

Zerphyr estaba llorando mientras que Rosetta le arreglaba el Cabello que era todo un desastre, las chicas estaban conversando acerca del comportamiento de Fawn.

Iridessa: "Con que así se comporta un hada cuando se pone celosa".

Silvermist: "Eso si fue aterrador" –dijo mientras todas asentían.

Vidia: "¡Chicas, miren!" –dijo señalando el cielo.

Todas observaron que venían Buck y Fawn juntos y bajaron hacia ellas, Fawn se tocó el hombro derecho mientras miraba el cielo y se acercaba dónde estaba Zerphyr.

Fawn: "Zerphyr, yo… lamento haberte jalado tan fuerte, no sé que me paso ¿puedes perdonarme?".

Zerphyr estaba dudando un poco ya que no sabía si la iba a perdonar o no, pero Rosetta le toco el hombro sonriéndole.

Zerphyr: "Te perdono" –dijo suspirando.

Fawn sonrió y la abrazo y ella también hizo lo mismo, Buck sonrió al ver la escena, pero también tenía un poco de miedo acerca de lo que le pasaba a Fawn.

Buck: "Necesito ayuda de un profesional"

Voló hacia la ayuda necesaria acerca de los celos de las hadas.


	15. Cap 15: Celos protectores

Scribble estaba leyendo un libro mientras investigaba acerca de los insectos raros que habitaban en Nunca Jamás, estaba tan concentrado en su investigación que rápidamente fue sorprendido por un grito quien lo hizo caer del suelo. Al levantar la vista vio a Buck quien estaba desesperado por algo.

Scribble: "Hola Buck, ¿Que pasa?"

Buck: "Scribble, necesito tu ayuda" –dijo desesperado.

Scribble: "Guau tranquilo, dime con calma lo que sucedió".

Tomo un poco de aire y suspiro y comenzó a hablar claramente.

Buck: "Escucha, hoy Fawn acaba de atacar a Zerphyr"

Scribble: "Uhm bueno, eso es debí… Espera, ¿Que dijiste?"

Buck: "Lo que paso es que Fawn ataco a Zerphyr solo porque ella me abrazo" –dijo explicándole lo sucedido.

Scribble: "¿Y por qué la ataco?"

Buck: "Celos" –dijo suspirando.

Scribble se quedó callado por unos minutos mientras revisaba algunos libros que tenía en su mesa.

Scribble: "Bueno, los celos son un sentimiento que tienen cada Hada y Gorrión, sin embargo, a veces nosotros no podemos controlarla si se nos sale de control y por lo que me acabas de decir Fawn tiene celos protectores" –le explico.

Buck: "¿Celos protectores?"

Scribble: "Como lo oyes, estos celos provocan que la pareja ya sea Hada o Gorrión presente una cierta cantidad de protección hacia su pareja cuando este con otra Hada o Gorrión" –dijo acomodándose los lentes –"Fawn al parecer tiene esos celos desde que le propusiste ser su novio".

Buck: "¿De verdad?"

Scribble: "Correcto… dime ¿Cuándo Fawn estuvo enamorada de ti?".

Buck: "Cuando fui su compañero en los juegos de la tierra de las hadas o antes de eso ya que ella siempre me miraba y cuando yo la miraba se ponía nerviosa"

Scribble: "Si que vives una historia de drama" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Buck: "Que gracioso" –dijo murmurando.

Scribble: "Pero en serio, a Fawn tienes que controlarla y ayudarla a manejar bien sus celos"

Buck: "Bien, me asegurare" –dijo mientras volaba dejándolo solo.

Scribble: "Ahora a proceder con mi investigación" –dijo mientras seguía con lo suyo.

* * *

Buck volaba hacia la casa de Fawn para hablarle acerca de lo que le había dicho Scribble de los "Celos protectores", cuando entro vio a Fawn quien cargaba una cantidad de algodón.

Buck: "Fawn" –dijo llamando su atención.

Fawn: "¡Buck!" –grito mientras se dirigía a él para besarlo.

Ella lo beso cariñosamente mientras daba unas risitas y Buck solo la agarraba por sus mejillas mientras disfrutaba el beso, al romper el beso Buck se puso un poco serio y comenzó a hablar.

Buck: "Fawn, he hablado con Scribble"

Fawn: "¿De qué?"

Buck: "Acerca de tus celos"

Fawn: "Oh…" –dijo sintiéndose un poco mal acerca de lo que paso con Zerphyr.

Buck: "Bueno, él me conto que tú tienes Celos protectores, lo cual consiste que te pongas muy agresiva hacia otra hada cuando este muy cerca de mi" –le explico.

Fawn: "Bueno… Bucky yo no quiero ser así" –dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Buck: "No te preocupes nena" –dijo abrazándola mientras que la acariciaba –"Te ayudare con ello".

Fawn: "Gracias".

De ahí ambos salieron para pasar el rato juntos.


	16. Cap 16: Charla

En el taller de los artesanos, Tinkerbell junto con sus amigas (excepto Fawn) estaban charlando sobre la situación que vivía Fawn acerca de sus celos.

Rosetta: "Chicas no se ustedes, pero si Fawn no controla sus celos alguien podría salir herido".

Tinkerbell: "Tienes razón Ro, tenemos que hacer algo" –dijo golpeando la mesa.

Iridessa: "Pues yo sigo insistiendo de que Buck se haga cargo de esto SUPONIENDO que es su novio".

Silvermist: "Creo que tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo, Dess".

Vidia: "Chicas" –mirando a Sil y Dess –"¿Qué pasaría si Buck no pueda controlarla al 100%? Saben lo que le hizo a Zerphyr, puede que otra hada salga así. incluida nosotras"

Silvermist e Iridessa se estremecieron un poco al pensar de como Fawn iba a reaccionar si estuvieran tiempo con Buck. Tinkerbell estaba pensando en una idea, pero se le fue ya que escucharon un ruido que provenía de afuera.

Tinkerbell: "¿Qué fue eso?" –dijo mientras se paraba.

Todas las chicas fueron hacia afuera para ver qué había sucedido, ya ahí vieron unas cestas totalmente tiradas al suelo y en ellas vieron a Fawn quien las miraba.

Tinkerbell: "¿Fawn? ¿Qué haces aquí?" –le pregunto.

Fawn: "Yo pues… Clank y Bobble me pidieron que cuidara estas cestas y accidentalmente me tropecé con ellas" –dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Tinkerbell suspiro y Rosetta se le acerco a ella para hablarle sobre sus celos.

Rosetta: "Dime Fawn, ¿Cómo estás pasando acerca de tus "celos"?" –le dijo tocándole el hombro.

Fawn se acercó con las demás y le explico acerca de todo lo que le había hablado Buck acerca de los Celos protectores.

Vidia: "No sabía que existía esas clases de celos" –dijo un poco sorprendida.

Tinkerbell: "Claro, incluso es peor cuando yo me enojo" –dijo mirándola –"Que bueno que yo no soy así".

Todas las chicas se quedaron mirándola mientras hacían "Uhm".

Tinkerbell: "¿Qué?"

De ahí apareció Clank quien venía con Queso juntos con algunas cosas perdidas.

Clank: "Hola señoritas" –dijo con toda amabilidad.

Tinkerbell: "Hola Clank, oye ¿Dónde está Bobble?".

Clank: "Oh pues, él está en el bosque del invierno para pasar el rato con Gliss y creo que Terrence se fue con él".

Idiressa: "¿Terrence, y para qué?" –le pregunto con curiosidad.

Clank de pronto se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de que no debió mencionar a Terrence, así que decidió mentir para no ser sospechado.

Clank: "Oh pues…"

De pronto Buck apareció junto con Elwood para buscar a Clank y este agradecía en su mente.

Buck: "Clank, aquí estabas. Rápido, Terrence nos dijo que vinieras con nosotros al bosque del invierno".

Elwood: "Yo estaba con él y estaba **muy** acompañado" –dijo sonriendo.

Todas las chicas (Aun mas Tinkerbell) estaba curiosas por el tono que hizo Elwood al decir eso de Terrence.

Tinkerbell: "¿Cómo que _muy acompañado_?".

Elwood: "Oh pues, Terrence conoció a un hada del invierno y creo que se lo están pasando muy bien" –dijo mientras veía a Clank quien hacia una mueca.

Al ver la mueca miro a Tinkerbell quien tenía la cara roja y se levantó de la mesa para irse a su casa.

Tinkerbell: "Chicas, voy a visitar a mi hermana" –dijo con casi un tono molesto.

Todos la veían irse y ya sabían el porqué.

Fawn: "Bueno, creo que no soy la única con celos" –le dijo a las demás.

Tinkerbell: ¡ **NO SOY CELOSA**! –grito desde afuera.

Buck: "Bueno… Fawn ¿Quieres ir conmigo al bosque del invierno?".

Rosetta: "lo siento Buck, pero Fawn tiene que hablarnos de…

Buck: "Sled estará con nosotros"

Rosetta: "¡Chicas, vámonos!" –dijo mientras volaba muy rápido.

Fawn: "Bueno iré" –dijo tomándole de la mano y volaba junto con él.

Silvermist: "Chicas, ¿quieren ir también?" –les dijo a Vidia y Idiressa.

Vidia e Iridessa: "Pues, que perdemos" –dijeron mientras volaban.

Clank: "Bueno amigo Elwood, creo nosotros iremos también" –dijo emocionado.

Elwood: "Yo tamb…

De pronto escucho un susurro que provenía de afuera y se volteó para observar a Lyria quien lo esperaba.

Elwood: "Clank, te alcanzo más tarde ya que tengo **asuntos personales"** –dijo mientras salía del lugar.

Clank: "Bueno, a prepararse Clanky" –dijo mientras salía del taller.

* * *

Hasta aquí otro capítulo más, necesito darle un poco de descanso a esta serie ya que tengo otras historias que continuar también, pero eso no significara que no lo continúe, claro que no, lo seguiré escribiendo hasta finalizarlo.

Otra cosa, por si les interesa pueden leer mi otra historia de Tinkerbell, pero es un crossover con la película animada de Fox, Ferngully.


	17. Cap 17: Otro día en el invierno

**Acá estoy de vuelta con esta historia, para ser sincero, me estaba olvidando de ella hasta que la usuaria Fairy (Invitada) me hizo recordar de esta historia. Acá tienen otro capítulo.**

* * *

Fawn y Buck caminaban por el bosque del invierno para encontrar a sus amigos, al hacerlo vieron que algunos estaban suspirando por algo.

Fawn: "Chicos, ¿Qué pasa?"

Silvermist: "Pues…" –dijo tocándose el brazo izquierdo.

Rosetta: "Se trata de Tink".

Buck: "¿Qué le pasa a Tinkerbell?"

Vidia levanto su brazo hacia donde estaba ella, ahí estaba junto con Terrence con el hada de invierno que conoció hace un rato. Todos pudieron ver que Tink miraban fijamente al hada mientras se juntaba más con Terrence.

Iridessa: "Creo que no tiene remedio que Tink se comporte con una niña" –dijo tocándose la frente.

Todos asintieron y se preparaban para divertirse con sus amigos del invierno, Sled estaba conversando con Rosetta sobre cosas románticas mientras que Spike y Gliss conversaba con las demás.

Gliss: "Bueno, ¿y que jugamos chicas?" –dijo alegremente.

Silvermist: "Podríamos deslizarnos por la nieve" –dijo emocionada.

Idiressa: "¡No!" –grito de miedo.

Todas la miraron con caras extrañadas y ella se encogió de hombros.

Idiressa: "Quiero decir… podríamos jugar a otro juego" –dijo.

Todas se miraron e hicieron unas sonrisas diabólicas haciendo que Iridessa se asustara.

Todas: "¡A deslizarnos!" –gritaron mientras iban por los trineos.

Iridessa gimió y no tuvo más remedio que ir también mientras que recordaba la última vez que se deslizo en la nieve. En otro lado Fawn besaba a Buck en toda la cara y este estaba más concentrado en otra cosa que no presto atención a sus caricias.

Fawn: "¿Que pasa, cariño?" –dijo mientras se recostaba en su pecho.

Buck: "¿Uhm? Nada de que te preocupes Fawn" –dijo tocándole su mejilla.

Fawn: "Buck, puedes contarme lo que te sucede, soy tu novia después de todo".

Buck suspiro y se preparó para hablar.

Buck: "Bueno, he estado pensando que… no sé cómo explicarte" –dijo un poco nervioso.

Fawn: "Solo dilo" –dijo ahora sentándose en su lado.

Buck: "Temo que alguien se interponga entre nosotros"

Fawn lo miro confundida por lo que dijo.

Fawn: "No entiendo, a que te…

Buck: "Me refiero a Rumble" –dijo un poco enojado.

Ahora ya entendía lo que le dijo, Rumble siempre molestaba a cualquier hada solo por diversión y esa actitud se debe cuando perdió ante Rosetta y Chloe.

Fawn: "Ah Buck, no te preocupes por eso ya que siempre estaré enamorada de ti"

Buck: "¿De verdad?"

Fawn: "Claro, no me importa lo físico, me importa lo dentro" –dijo tocándole el pecho.

Buck sonrió ante el comentario de Fawn y suspiro de alivio, ahora que se lo dijo volvió para mirarla quien tenía una pícara sonrisa.

Fawn: "Aunque, lo dentro también tiene lo bueno" –dijo mordiéndose su labio inferior.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, escucharon a las chicas quienes gritaban al momento de deslizarse.

Silvermist/Gliss: "¡OOOHHH, OOOHHH!"

Iridessa: "¡Vamos a morir!" –dijo abrazando a Tink.

Vidia/Spike: "¡Sin duda!" –dijeron abrazadas fuertemente.

De ahí, todas cayeron de las patinetas haciendo volar a cada hada, Silvermist estaba tan emocionada que sugirió otra ronda hasta que su boca fue tapada por una temerosa Iridessa.

Tinkerbell: "Eso fue divertido".

Vidia: "Si, estoy segura" –dijo sarcásticamente.

De ahí apareció Fawn para avisarle algo a sus amigas.

Fawn: "Chicas, me tengo que ir. Mañana tendré un trabajo con los zorrillos y no puedo llegar tarde"

Tinkerbell: "Ok, te veremos mañana Fawn" –dijo mientras que buscaba a su hermana.

Fawn se había retirado del bosque del invierno para dirigirse a su casa, todo iba bien hasta que…

Rumble: "Hola Fawn"

Fawn suspiro molesta tras escucharlo ya que no quería verlo y lo ignoro y siguió con su camino.

Rumble: "Oh, estas ignorando a Rumble"

Fawn: "Si, te estoy ignorando" –dijo sin mirarlo.

Rumble: "Pues, en ese caso…"

Rumble agarro del brazo y la hizo girar hasta tocarla en la cintura mientras le daba una sonrisa astuta.

Rumble: "…no ignoraras esto"

Al decir eso junto sus labios con la de ella, Fawn se quedó atónita con lo que hacía e intento alejarse de él sin ningún éxito. Entonces Rumble se juntó más a Fawn mientras que ella lo goleaba en la espalda y de ahí detuvo.

Fawn: "¡¿Qué te…

Rumble: "Uhm… me pareció bueno tus labios, lástima que nuestro espectador lo dejamos atónito" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Fawn lo miro confundida por sus palabras y volteo para ver al único amor de su vida mirando con los ojos en blanco hacia ella.

Fawn: "Bucky…"

* * *

 **Ahora se vienen los problemas y malentendidos, espero que les haya gustado esta historia, seguiré haciendo más hasta no se en cuantos capítulos terminara.**


	18. Cap 18: Malentendido

**Aquí este capítulo que habrán un malentendido mayor y para los amantes (espero) de ScribblexNyx aquí tienen un poco.**

* * *

Buck miraba tanto a Fawn como a Rumble con los ojos en blanco y con la mandíbula abierta con lo que había visto: su novia besándose con el peor gorrión que existe en la tierra de las hadas.

Rumble: "Bueno, Rumble tiene que hacer sus labores" –dijo alejándose de ellos.

Fawn realmente no tenía palabras para explicarle lo que realmente ocurrió que intento acercarse a él, pero este se alejó de ella con rabia junto con algunas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Fawn: "Buck, por favor" –dijo tratando de calmarlo.

Buck: "Te vi… te vi besándote con Rumble" –dijo sombríamente.

Fawn: "No es cierto, yo quer…

Buck: "¡No me importa lo que digas, no te creo! Vi todo y no puedes negarlo".

Fawn: "Buck" –dijo mientras las lágrimas salían –"Yo te amo".

Buck: "¡Ja! Si claro" –dijo sarcásticamente.

Fawn: "Buck créeme, Rumble me beso a la fuerza"

Buck: "Y si te beso a la fuerza, ¿Por qué lo abrazabas en su cuello?" –dijo enojado.

Fawn: "¡No lo estaba abrazando!" –dijo defendiéndose.

De ahí, Buck se volteó mientras se contenía de las lágrimas y tomo una dura decisión que Fawn no lo aceptaría muy bien que digamos.

Buck: "Después de lo que vi y tus celos…" –dijo ahora mirándola hacia sus ojos –"Decidí... **TERMINAR CONTIGO** "

Fawn sintió que su corazón se hizo añicos al escuchar esas palabras, de ahí vio a Buck alejándose de ella y después que se fuera cayo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar tapándose la cara.

Fawn: "Bucky…" –dijo aun llorando.

* * *

En la biblioteca, Buck puso su cabeza en una de las mesas mientras comía un pastel preparado por Gelata, ahí Scribble lo estaba mirando ya que era la única persona que estaba ahí y decidió continuar con lo suyo hasta que vio a un hada exploradora familiar.

Nyx: "Hola Scrib… -dijo volteándose para ver a Buck.

Scribble: "Tranquila, él está más ocupado de sí mismo que en nosotros"

Nyx: "Bien. Oye, quería preguntarte algo" –dijo mirándolo.

Scribble: "Te escucho" –dijo mirándola en sus ojos marrones.

Nyx: "Tu realmente estás enamorado de mi" –dijo alzando una ceja.

Scribble: "Pues…" –dijo frotándose el cuello.

Nyx: "Solo dilo".

Scribble: "Si, la verdad es que me gustas. Pero no me atreví a confesártelo"

Nyx: "¿Por qué no?

Scribble: "Seria algo estúpido que alguien como tú saliera con un tipo como yo"

Antes que pudiera decir más cosas Nyx le agarro por la cara y lo beso mientras abrazaba en su cuello. Scribble se sorprendió ante el acto, pero no lo desperdicio y la abrazo por la cintura. Lugo de unos segundos rompieron el beso para obtener oxígenos mientras se miraban.

Nyx: "Debo confesar… que no eres como yo imagine" –dijo haciéndole un gesto de beso.

Scribble: "Eres más hermosa cuando te veo hacia tus ojos"

Nyx: "Adiós" –dijo mientras volaba lejos de la biblioteca.

Scribble: "Uhm… Hey Buck, ¿Qué ha pasado?" –dijo acercándose a su lado.

Buck realmente no tenía ganas de hablar, pero tuvo que hacerlo considerando que Scribble era de confianza.

Buck: "Yo… termine con Fawn"

Al escucharlo simplemente no lo podría creer lo que le dijo.

Scribble: "¡¿Qué?!"

Buck: "Como oíste, terminé con ella ya que me la encontré BESÁNDOSE con Rumble"

Scribble: "¿Rumble?"

Buck: "Si… ahora no sé qué hacer" –dijo sollozando.

Scribble puso su mano en su espalda mientras lo consolaba, realmente Rumble se pasó con esto y estaba seguro que era una trampa por parte de él.

Scribble: "Tranquilo Buck, tranquilo"

De ahí ambos se quedaron en la biblioteca mientras que la noche se acercaba.


	19. Cap 19: Contando todo

En el bosque del invierno Sled pasaba el rato con Rosetta hablándole de cosas románticas y de ella misma.

Rosetta: "Oh Sled, siempre tan romántico" –dijo inclinándose para darle un beso.

Sled: "Si, Jeje…" –dijo recibiendo el beso de su novia.

Mientras pasaba eso las chicas aparecieron para decirle a Rosetta que debían irse al lado cálido del bosque.

Tinkerbell: "Ro, tenemos que irnos"

Rosetta: "¿Ahora? Pues ya que. Nos vemos querido" –dijo despidiéndose de Sled.

Sled: "Adiós mi bella flor"

Rosetta le mando un beso volado y se fue con las chicas hacia su respectivo hogar.

Sled: "Ella es tan hermosa" –se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

Ya en el lado cálido, las chicas volaban hacia los bosques hasta que escucharon unos llantos.

Iridessa: "Chi-chicas ¿oyeron eso?" –dijo asustada abrazando a Silvermist.

Tinkerbell: "Si, lo escuche claro" –dijo mirando a todos lados para encontrar a la persona detrás de los llantos.

Vidia: "¡Chicas, abajo!" –señalo con un dedo hacia abajo.

Todas miraron que era Fawn quien estaba llorando detrás de una roca, todas bajaron para ir con ella y se acercaron a ella para saber que le sucedía.

Tinkerbell: "¡Fawn! ¡¿Qué te paso?" –dijo al verla.

La cara de Fawn estaba cubierta de charco y con algunas lágrimas, su cabello estaba de lo peor y sus ojos estaban hinchados.

Iridessa: "Por dios Fawn, ¿Qué ha sucedido?"

Fawn: "B… b… Buck te… te… ¡termino conmigo!" –dijo empezando a llorar.

Las chicas jadearon ante la noticia que Fawn les dio, no podía creer que Buck rompiera con ella después de todos los años que estuvo enamorado de ella.

Rosetta: "Como Fawn, ¿por qué termino contigo?" –le dijo tocándole el hombro.

Fawn: "Pues… yo estaba volando hacia mi casa hasta que apareció Rumble" –dijo eso ultimo con una ira.

Vidia: "¿Rumble? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con lo que paso?"

Fawn: "Él vino a molestarme como de costumbre, pero lo que hizo nunca se lo voy a perdonar" –dijo con la ira, pero también conteniéndose las lágrimas.

Tinkerbell: "¿Que hizo él?" –dijo impaciente por saber.

Fawn: "Él me beso en los labios, y cuando lo hizo vio a Buck quien estaba ahí" –dijo mientras las lágrimas salían.

Todas: "¡¿Qué?!" –dijeron al unísono.

No lo podían creer lo que oían, esta vez Rumble había cruzado la línea por meterse con una pareja, pero en especial una pareja que estuvieron sin conexión antes de juntarse.

Rosetta: "Ese…" –dijo conteniéndose en lo que iba a decir.

Silvermist: "¿Y qué paso luego?" –dijo cálidamente.

Fawn: "Cuando Rumble se fue, me acerque a Buck para explicarle las cosas como sucedieron, pero… lo único que hizo fue reaccionar mal y termino conmigo y creo que fue para siempre" –dijo enterrando su cabeza en sus brazos.

De ahí Fawn se levantó y voló rápidamente hacia su casa dejando a las chicas quien la miraban triste.

Silvermist: "Pobre Fawn, eso no le debería estar sucediendo" –dijo triste.

Tinkerbell: "¡La culpa de todo la tiene Rumble!" –dijo poniendo su cara en rojo.

Vidia: "Tranquilízate Tink, yo también pienso lo mismo" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Rosetta: "Tenemos que hablar con Buck para poder aclararle mejor las cosas"

Silvermist: "Buena idea Ro" –dijo alegre.

Iridessa: "Si, pero ¿Dónde estaría?"

Tinkerbell: "Seguramente este en su casa" –dijo sugiriendo.

Rosetta: "Bueno, ahí iremos"

Todas las chicas volaron hacia la casa de Buck para hablarle del tema. A casi llegar a su casa se encontraron con Clank y Bobble quienes volaban por ahí.

Tinkerbell: "Hola chicos, ¿han visto a Buck?" –le dijo a dúo de amigos.

Clank: "Claro señorita Bell, Buck está en la casa del polvillo junto con Terrence".

Bobble: "Si, y viéndolo se veía muy mal" –dijo tocándose la barbilla.

Tinkerbell: "Bien, gracias chicos por la información" –dijo mientras se iba.

Bobble: "No hay problema Tink" –dijo despidiéndose de ella.

Ahora con la información que les dieron las chicas fueron donde los guardianes del polvillo y ahí buscar a Buck para explicarle lo que realmente sucedió.


	20. Cap 20: Buscando a Buck

En el taller del polvillo, Buck estaba sentado sobre un hongo mientras que Terrence lo estaba consolando, desde que le contó lo sucedido con Fawn decidió dudarlo un poco ya que conocía muy bien a ella. Por el momento acompaño a Buck con su dolor.

Terrence: "Calma amigo, ya pasara" –dijo tratando de animarlo.

Buck sin embargo estaba como una piedra mientras miraba el suelo, Terrence al notarlo decidió pensar en algo en que pudiera animarlo.

Terrence: "¿Sabes qué? Vayamos donde Elwood y pasamos un rato de chicos" –dijo poniéndose en pie.

Buck lo miro por unos segundo y suspiro lentamente mientras se ponía de pie afirmando que iría con él.

Terrence: "Ese es la actitud" –dijo mientras se preparaba.

En ese momento Zarina apareció donde estaban ellos.

Zarina: "Hola Terrence, Buck ¿han visto por causalidad a Hada Gary?"

Terrence: "Oh bueno, él esta con Hada Mary y se fueron juntos donde la reina Clarion"

Zarina: "Oh, está bien" –dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Buck quien tenía una cara vacía –"Buck, ¿te sucede algo?"

Terrence de ahí se acercó a Zarina alejándose un poco de Buck para contarle lo que le sucedía.

Terrence: "Zarina, Buck termino con Fawn" –dijo tratando de que no pudiera escuchar Buck.

Zarina: "¡¿Qué?!" –grito llamando la atención de Buck.

Terrence le tapó la boca mientras intentaba calmarla.

Zarina: "¿Cómo así?" –dijo ahora susurrando.

Terrence: "Encontró a Fawn besándose con Rumble" –dijo con un susurro.

Zarina: "Rumble, ¿él del trueno?".

Terrence asintió mientras que Zarina tenía una cara dudosa por lo que le dijo.

Zarina: "No lo entiendo, Fawn no es así" –dijo defendiendo a su amiga.

Terrence: "Lo sé, por eso a mí me huele a gato encerrado" –dijo mirando a Buck quien estaba parado aun –Ahora me voy con él para que pueda animarlo"

Zarina: "Ok" –dijo guiñándole.

Terrence se acercó a Buck y ambos se fueron del taller dejando a Zarina con la cabeza pensativa.

En otro lado, las chicas volaban rápidamente para buscar a Buck que se encontraba con Terrence en el taller del polvillo, al llegar encontraron a Zarina quien cargaba una bolsa.

Tinkerbell: "Hola Zarina, ¿has visto a Buck por aquí¡?"

Zarina: "Oh si, hace un rato me encontré con él junto con Terrence y fueron hacia esa dirección" –dijo señalando el lugar.

Rosetta: "Genial otro camino largo por recurrir" –dijo acomodándose su peinado.

Zarina: "Chicas, es cierto de que Fawn beso a Rumble" –dijo con la duda.

Vidia: "Eso fue porque Rumble fue quien causo todo" –dijo dándole la verdad que pensaba.

Zarina: "Si, aunque no lo haya visto demasiado creo que es un patán" –dijo un poco enojada.

Todas asintieron en lo que dijo Zarina acerca de Rumble. De ahí fueron volando donde el lugar donde les indico Zarina para que pudieran encontrar finalmente a Buck y aclararle todo.

* * *

Terrence junto con Buck volaban por todos lados buscando a Elwood sin ningún éxito.

Terrence: "Oh Elwood, ¿Dónde estás?" –dijo para sí mismo.

De pronto encontraron a Elwood quien conversaba con Chloe en un árbol cerca al jardín donde se encontraban las hadas del jardín.

Elwood: "Oh, hola chicos" –dijo saludando a los 2 gorriones.

Terrence se acercó a ellos mientras que Buck se sentó mientras miraban a las otras hadas quienes hacían sus labores.

Chloe: "¿Qué le pasa a Buck?" –dijo mirándolo.

Terrence les conto a los 2 acerca de su situación, Chloe se tapó la boca al escuchar la historia mientras que Elwood gruñía por lo que le conto, la razón: Rumble.

Terrence: "Y así fue todo lo que me dijo" –dijo terminando la historia.

Elwood: "Arg, ahora si se me prendió todo" –dijo mientras se gruñía.

Chloe: "Pobre los 2" –dijo triste.

Terrence: "Lo sé, pero que se pue…

"¡Oigan!"

Todos menos Buck voltearon para ver a Tinkerbell y las chicas volar hacia ellos.

Rosetta: "Al fin pudimos encontrarlos" –dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Silvermist: "Ahora queremos hablar con Buck"

Terrence, Elwood y Chloe señalaron a Buck quien todavía estaba sentado mirando a las hadas de jardín.

Rosetta: "Buck…" –dijo haciendo que volteara –"Queremos hablar contigo"


	21. Cap 21: Convenciendo

Todos observaban a Buck quien miraba fijamente a Rosetta, al verla suspiro levemente y se levantó de la rama.

Buck: "¿De qué quieren hablar?" –dijo con un tono aburrido.

Rosetta: "Se trata de Fawn"

Al oírla hizo una mueca de disgusto al mencionar y le dio la espalda.

Buck: "No quiero hablar de ella".

Tinkerbell: "Buck, Fawn no hizo nada. El que hizo todo eso fue…

Buck: "Yo sé que vi".

Vidia: "No te das cuenta que TÚ eres el que esta malinterpretando las cosas" –dijo poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

Buck: "Eso no cambia nada" –dijo sentándose de nuevo.

Las chicas suspiraron molesta al ver la actitud de Buck, no podían hacer nada más.

Silvermist: "Buck, por favor tienes hablar con Fawn y arreglar esto" –dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro.

Buck al notar eso la miro hacia los ojos que indicaba suplica, pero simplemente la ignoro. Realmente no quería hablar con Fawn acerca de lo que paso.

Iridessa: "¿En serio Buck? Vas a quedarte aquí como un troll".

Buck no dijo nada y se quedó mirando a las otras hadas que hacían sus labores.

Terrence: "Es inútil chicas, no va a hablar"

Rosetta: "¡Pues tiene que! Mi amiga está sufriendo por algo que no ha hecho" –dijo ahora enojada.

Elwood: "Bueno, él no va a hablar ¿Cómo lo vas a convencer de que hable?".

Rosetta intento hablar, pero luego se calló al no tener un plan para que Buck pudiera hablar con Fawn.

Vidia: "Esto es ridículo chicas, no va a querer ni hablar con Fawn".

Tinkerbell: "¡Buck!" –le grito.

Buck: "¡Que!" –dijo ahora enojado.

Ambos se miraron con unas miradas frías que hizo que todos se sorprendiera, nadie creyó que alguien se enfrentará a la ira de Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell: "Vas a hablar con Fawn en este momento o si no…"

Buck: "O si no, ¿Qué?" –dijo desafiándola.

Tinkerbell ahora tenía la cara muy roja e iba a decir algo más hasta que escucharon una voz que se acercaba, al voltear vieron que el ministro de primavera conversaba con 2 hadas de jardín y luego los vio y se acercó a ellos.

Ministro de primavera: "A ver chicos, ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?" –dijo preguntando a las hadas.

Tinkerbell: "Oh nada ministro, solo estaba conversando… ¡Con cierto gorrión insoportable!" –dijo mirando a Buck.

Buck: "Pss… si claro" –dijo volteando su cabeza.

Ministro de primavera: "A ver, nada de pelea. Tiene que ir a sus respectivos lugares para que hagan sus labores".

Tinkerbell: "Lo haremos cuando este gorrión" –señalando a Buck –"Se disculpe con nuestra amiga" –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Ministro de primavera: "A ver, a ver, a ver, no entiendo nada. Pueden explicarme con exactitud"

Iridessa: "Lo que paso es que nuestra amiga Fawn está en su casa llorando por algo que no hizo y su _novio_ termino por eso".

Ministro de primavera: "¿Y quién es su novio?" –pregunto a las hadas.

Todos señalaron a Buck quien entonces los miro molesto y resoplo para mirar el suelo.

Ministro de primavera: "Bueno, eso tiene sentido ya que hace un rato la ministra de verano me dijo que vio a Fawn llorando y se fue directamente hacia su casa"

Rosetta: "¿Ves Buck? Fawn está llorando por eso. ¿No vas a hacer nada?"

Buck en el fondo se sentía horrible a oír que Fawn estuviese llorando por su culpa, realmente quería hablar con ella y sintió que quería llorar. Todos observaron que Buck estaba a casi llorar y Rosetta se acercó a él para tranquilizarlo.

Rosetta: "Realmente quieres hablar con ella, ¿cierto?" –dijo con una tranquilizadora voz.

Al azar la mirada, Buck tenía los ojos casi llorosos que indicaba que si quería verla. Este asintió y se fue volando hacia su casa.

Ministro de primavera: "Bien todo resuelto ahora vuelva a sus deberes".

Elwood: "Uf… ya comenzó a hablar la lombriz con peluca"

Ministro de primavera: "¿Qué dijiste?" –dijo alzando una ceja.

Elwood: "Nada, Chloe ¿nos vamos?"

Chloe: "Bueno, nos vemos chicas"

Todos se fueron del jardín dejando solo al ministro con las otras hadas.

Rosetta: "Ojalá puedan arreglar las cosas"

Silvermist: "Esperemos" –dijo juntando sus manos.

Tinkerbell: "Oigan, será imprudente lo que diré, pero… ¿podríamos espiarlos para ver qué onda?"

Vidia: "Quizás, así podremos saber si se amistaran"

Rosetta: "Pues vayamos entonces".

Todas las chicas volaron directamente hacia la casa de Fawn para saber el desenlace que tendría ella y Buck.


	22. Cap 22: El amor no tiene barrera

Buck voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa de Fawn, durante todo el vuelo algunas hadas lo interrumpían por algo y este simplemente les dijo que no era el momento. Realmente quería saber de qué Fawn estuviese bien y no haga algo de que seguro se arrepentiría profundamente, luego de un vuelo cansado pudo encontrar la casa de Fawn.

Buck: "Por fin… ok Buck, solo entrar y discúlpate" –dijo mientras se preparaba para entrar.

Al entrar observo a Fawn quien estaba profundamente dormida en su cama, lo único que le cubría era la manta puesta en su cuerpo y la cara la tenía un poco seca debido a que había llorado tanto. Buck fue directamente hacia ella para observarla mientras le tocaba la frente.

Buck: "Tiene un poco de calor… creo que debería abrir un poco las ventanas"

Justo cuando se dirigía hacia una ventana escucho a Fawn balbucear algo, no la entendía por lo lejos que estaba y decidió ir donde ella para escucharla.

Fawn: "Buck… perdóname por favor… fue Rumble quien comenzó todo… por favor…"

Al oírla dudaba demasiado acerca de lo que dijo, claro estaba de que él observo de como Fawn agarraba la cabeza de Rumble mientras que se "besaba" con él, aunque también pensó en lo que dijo Fawn acerca de que el mismo Rumble haya comenzado todo esto. Realmente tenía que sacar una conclusion.

Buck: "No sé qué hacer, digo, amo a Fawn demasiado, pero lo de Rumble…"

De pronto un pensamiento se le vino en la cabeza, anteriormente observo a Rumble besándose con un hada quien ya tenía una relación con un gorrión, claro está de que Rumble la beso a la fuerza por algo que desconocía y justo vino el gorrión viendo la escena y la pareja habían tenido una pelea por culpa de Rumble y que casualmente eso le ocurrió a él y Fawn.

Buck: "Así que… Rumble no… ¡arg! Que idiota fui" –dijo golpeándose la frente.

En eso Fawn se estaba levantando y al tener la vista clara observo a Buck quien estaba parado fuera de su cama.

Fawn: "¿Buck? ¿Qué haces aquí?" –dijo confundida.

Buck se puso nervioso ante la pregunta de Fawn, él realmente quería disculparse y aclarar las cosas entre ellos sin embargo sus nervios se lo impedirían.

Buck: "Yo… yo… Fawn, hay algo que quiero decirte" –dijo ahora un poco relajado.

Fawn: "Si es por lo de hace rato, yo…"

Buck: "No Fawn…" –dijo tocando su mano para levantarla de su cama –"Quiero pedirte una gran disculpa por lo que te dije y por la forma de que te hablé".

Fawn: "Buck…"

Buck: "También que quiero pedir perdón por no creerte, tenías razón, Rumble fue quien comenzó todo desde el principio".

En ese momento el corazón de Fawn se iba creciendo antes las palabras de Buck.

* * *

En otro lado del bosque las chicas volaban directamente hacia la casa de Fawn para saber cómo iba a terminar todo esto.

Rosetta: "Ya estamos muy cerca chicas" –dijo.

Tinkerbell: "¿Cómo va a terminar todo esto?" –pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

Iridessa: "De seguro terminaran otra vez juntos"

Vidia: "Opino lo mismo"

Silvermist: "Si, incluyendo un rayo"

Rosetta: "Claro, ahora vallamos a… ¿un rayo?"

Todas las chicas se detuvieron para ver la cara inocente de Silvermist quien la miraba confundida.

Vidia: Sil, ¿a qué te refieres con _Rayo_?

Silvermist: "Ese" –dijo señalando en el cielo.

Todas alzaron las miradas y efectivamente se acercaba un rayo quien iba directamente hacia donde estaban.

Tinkerbell: "¡Apártense!" –grito.

Las demás hicieron caso y se alejaron del lugar donde iba a caer el rayo y cayo donde unas flores quien las hizo pólvora, Rosetta se horrorizo ante esa crueldad mientras se tapaba la cara.

Iridessa: ¡¿Un monstruo del cielo está atacando la tierra de las hadas?! –grito alocadamente.

De pronto escucharon unos gritos que provenía de arriba y observaron a Rumble quien discutía con Terrence sobre algo.

Silvermist: "Guau, nunca pensé que Terrence tenía su carácter" –dijo sorprendida.

Vidia: "Por fin pudo sacar ese lado suyo" –dijo.

Mientras lo observaba se dio cuenta que no llevaba su camisa, al parecer pensó que Rumble se lo pudo romper o simplemente se lo quito y vio algunos pectorales en su cuerpo.

Vidia: "Mmm… nada mal" –dijo pensando diabólicamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

De pronto observo a Tinkerbell quien la miraba con una cara de ira y volteo para otro lado mientras silbaba.

Tinkerbell: "¡Terrence!" –dijo llamando su atención.

Terrence bajo la mirada para observar a Tinkerbell y las chicas, pero luego fue atacado por la espalda por Rumble quien lo hizo mandar al suelo.

Tinkerbell: "¡¿QUE TE PASA?!" –grito enojada.

Rumble: "Eso le enseñara a no meterse con Rumble" –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Rosetta: "Ahora sí que te pasaste Rumble" –dijo enfrentándose.

Rumble: "Pss, si claro" –dijo dándole una cara de disgusto.

Tink, Silvermist e Iridessa bajaron para ayudar a Terrence quien se levantaba después del ataque recibido.

Tinkerbell: "¿Estas bien, Terrence?" –dijo un poco preocupada.

Terrence: "Si, tranquila Tink, no fue nada" –dijo recogiendo su camisa quien lo tiro ante de hablar con Rumble.

De pronto observaron una caja gigante, para ellos, metálica quien tenía un golpe severo. Al acercarse un poco más vieron que en ella chocaban pequeños rayos entre sí.

Iridessa: "Oh, oh, problemas"

* * *

Buck: "Fawn, sinceramente te pido perdón con mi comportamiento" –dijo arrodillándose mientras agarraba su mano.

En ese momento, Fawn sintió que sus lágrimas iban a salirse, pero se contuvo para que no pudieran salirse.

Fawn: "Buck, es lo más bello que me pudiste decir" –dijo controlándose para no llorar.

De ahí, Buck se levantó mientras la miraba fijamente a sus ojos marrones.

Buck: "Fawn… ¿Volverías a ser mi novia?" –dijo tímidamente.

Ahora ya no pudo contenerse, las lágrimas salían en su cara mientras sollozaba ante la pregunta que Buck le dijo. Espero ese momento para que pudiera dar el…

Fawn: "¡SI!" –grito mientras lloraba.

De ahí ambos se besaron apasionadamente mientras se abrazaban, Buck agarraba las mejillas de Fawn mientras la besaba, Fawn jugaba con el cabello de Buck aun besándolo. Luego de unos minutos se separaron del beso para obtener oxigeno mientras se miraban.

Fawn: "Bucky, yo…

 **¡BRUUUUUUUUUUUUM!**

De pronto escucharon un enorme trueno que provenía de muy lejos en donde estaban, ambos salieron y observaron que el cielo estaba cubierto de una nube gigantesca que ocupaba Nunca Jamás.

Fawn: "¡¿Qué es eso?!"


	23. Cap 23: La Tormenta I

Las hadas estaban totalmente asustadas y aturdidas por lo que acaba de suceder, la caja gigante había soltado una inmensa tormenta que tapaba todo Nunca Jamás y soltaba rayos por casi todos lados.

Iridessa: "Ay… ay… ay…" –dijo quedándose sin aire por lo que estaba viendo.

Tinkerbell: "Ay no. Esto es malo, muy malo" –dijo asustada.

Rosetta: "¡Rápido, vayamos al refugio!" –sugirió.

De pronto, la caja comenzó a elevarse hasta el cielo permaneciendo ahí mientras que las chicas y Terrence volaban hacia el refugio.

Vidia: "Chicas, esto no se detendrá al menos de que alguien tape esa caja"

Silvermist: "Si, pero ¿Quién?".

Rosetta: "No sé, pero alguien debe detener esto".

Las hadas de ahí fueron al taller de los artesanos mientras que Terrence se había ido hacia el Taller de los guardianes, ya ahí en el taller de los artesanos vieron que estos estaban mirando la inmensa nube que era la atención de todos, de ahí Hada Mary apareció muy preocupada.

Hada Mary: "¡Chicas! Me alegra de que estén bien, vayan rápido a un lugar donde esconderse. Esto se va a poner feo".

Tinkerbell: "¿Y la reina Clarion?"

Hada Mary: "Esta junto con Lord Millori y los ministros ideando algo para detener esto"

Iridessa: "Ojalá que lo hagan pronto, no me está gustando esto" –dijo muy asustada.

En este momento vieron a Clank y Bobble quienes cargaban maderas para tapar la puerta de los otros artesanos para que pudieran protegerse de la tormenta.

Bobble: "Tink, debes ir hacia tu casa. Esto ya se está poniendo en un caos" –dijo cargando una pila de madera.

Tinkerbell: "Lo sé, pero creo que hay una manera de parar esto".

Clank: "¿Lo hay?" –dijo curioso.

Hada Mary: "Si eso es cierto vayamos donde la reina para que le digas".

Hada Mary y Tink volaron donde la Reina mientras que las demás se habían ido donde las otras hadas para que pudieran refugiarse.

* * *

En el bosque del invierno, Periwinkle, Gliss, Spike y Sled estaban observando el cielo cubierto de la nube inmensa que la rodeaba.

Periwinkle: "Esto es malo, muy malo" –dijo observando la inmensa nube.

Spike: "No sé ustedes, pero esto me da una mala sensación".

Gliss: "¡Por mis bellotas! Debemos avisarle a Lord Millori sobre esto" –grito.

En ese momento apareció Dewey montando a Fiona quienes al parecer los estaban buscando.

Dewey: "Ah… chicas, por fin las encuentro"

Sled: "Guarda libros, sabe dónde se encuentra Lord Millori"

Dewey: "Si, se encuentra con la reina Clarion en el árbol del polvillo" –le dijo.

Gliss: "¡Chicos, miren!" –dijo señalando hacia donde estaba mirando.

Todos observaron que la nieve, a causa de la tormenta, se salía hacia el lado cálido haciendo que casi todo el lugar tuviese un poco de hielo.

Spike: "La nieve está acercándose al lado cálido, ¿No creen que pasara lo mismo?"

Dewey: "No lo creo, como lo estoy viendo la nube está provocando que las estaciones no se equilibren haciendo que todo se ponga en neutro. Ósea que puede haber tanto calor y frio al mismo tiempo" –dijo explicando a las jóvenes hadas y al joven gorrión.

Periwinkle: "Entonces, ¿Podremos pasar sin que nuestras alas se quiebren?"

Dewey: "Efectivamente" –dijo acomodando sus lentes.

Las chicas y Sled sonrieron ante la confirmación de Dewey que rápidamente fueron a puente donde dividía el cálido con lo invernal y se dirigieron donde Tink y las demás.

* * *

En otro lado, Fawn y Buck volaban hacia los demás para saber que estaba ocurriendo desde la llegada de la inmensa nube, al llegar observaron a Silvermist ayudando a unos renacuajos a meterse al agua.

Fawn: "Sil, por fin te encuentro. ¿Qué está pasando?" –dijo queriendo la respuesta.

Silvermist: "Pues… accidentalmente hemos abierto una caja metálica que guardaba lo que…" –se quedó mirando al cielo –"…Esta ahora mismo".

Fawn: "¿Y las demás?"

Silvermist: "Están con sus respectivos talentos, Tink se fue con Hada Mary donde la reina Clarion. Ella sabe cómo detener esta catástrofe" –dijo agarrando un renacuajo mientras lo abrazaba.

Buck: "¿Cómo?"

Silvermist: "Tiene que tapar el golpe que Terrence lo hizo accidental para detener esto"

Fawn: "Ok, gracias por esa información Sil" –dijo tomando la mano de Buck para irse.

Ambas hadas volaron hacia el árbol del polvillo para escuchar la idea de Tink que le daría a la reina.

* * *

En la biblioteca, Scribble observaba con determinación la nube que se agrandaba todavía más mientras lo miraba con su telescopio, de ahí apareció Elwood junto con Lyria quienes buscaban un lugar donde esconderse.

Elwood: "Amigo, estás viendo lo que estoy viendo".

Scribble: "Si, estoy es mucho peor que cuando la tormenta verde apareció".

Elwood: "Lo sé, tienes que esconderte o esos rayos te tomaran por sorpresa".

Scribble: "Un momento, voy a comprobar algo" –dijo yéndose a su mesa mientras buscaba algo.

En ese momento Lyria apretó la mano de Elwood mientras lo miraba.

Lyria: "Tienes que ir" –le dijo preocupada.

Elwood se quedó mirándola, cuando apareció la inmensa nube Vidia había sugerido que todos los volantes veloces se juntaran para poder detener la caja si el plan de Tink fallara, él y Zerphyr les dijeron que también vayan y cuando se lo dijo a Lyria no lo tomo tan bien debido a que se preocupaba por él demasiado.

Elwood: "Lyria, tengo que ir. Debo ayudar a mi talento a detener esto" –dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Lyria no quería dejar que se fuera arriesgando su vida, pero no le quedaba otra opción que apoyarlo.

Lyria: "Ok, pero ten cuidado"

Elwood: "Lo haré" –dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

Ambos se fueron dejando a Scribble buscando un artefacto que había construido junto con Clank y Bobble en caso de que la tierra de las hadas tuviera un gran problema.

* * *

Al llegar donde el árbol del polvillo, Fawn y Buck se escondieron para escuchar la conversación de la reina con Tink.

Reina Clarion: ¿Estas segura de que esto funcionara, Tinkerbell?

Tinkerbell: "Por supuesto, solo tengamos fe en esto"

Reina Clarion: "Bien, ojalá funcione" –dijo aprobando la idea de Tink.

Por lo que escuchaban, la idea de Tink era de que alguien quien esquivase todos los rayos pudiera tapar el golpe que tenía la caja para que pudiera detener este caos.

Fawn: "Al oírlo parece muy peligroso" –dijo estremeciéndose un poco.

Buck: "Tienes razón"

Al decir eso observaron a las hadas de vuelo veloz llegando hacia donde se dirigían la caja metálica, algunos rayos salieron de ahí golpeando a algunos mientras que otros los esquivaban mientras que también los recibían el impacto. Vidia y Zerphyr volaban juntas alcanzando la caja mientras que Elwood esquivaba cada rayo que se le acercaba.

Elwood: "Esto… no es… divertido para mi" –dijo esquivando cada rayo.

Para su mala suerte un rayo lo impacto atrás suyo haciendo que saliera disparado donde estaba la caja chocando contra él.

Elwood: "Ay… creo que después de esto iré a la enfermería" –dijo sujetándose de la caja.

Zerphyr: "Excelente Elwood, ahora debemos tapar el golpe que hace que esa nube este aquí"

Vidia: "Trajiste algo para taparlo ¿Verdad?"

En ese momento Elwood puso los ojos en blanco al saber que NO había llevado algo con que tapar el golpe.

Elwood: "No"

En ese momento, un rayo impacto donde estaba el trio de vuelo veloz mandándolos directamente al suelo, Vidia y Zerphyr cayeron en el suelo mientras que Elwood choco contra un tronco. Las chicas ayudaron a Vidia a levantarse mientras observaba como la nube se hacía aún más grande.

Rosetta: "Esto ya se está poniendo cada vez peor" –dijo realmente asustada.

De pronto observaron a las hadas del invierno quienes venían donde estaban ellos, Rosetta voló donde Sled abrazándolo fuertemente mientras que él hacía lo mismo.

Rosetta: "Sled, que bueno que estés aquí" –dijo aliviada, pero eso se fue cuando lo soltó del abrazo –Un momento, ¿Cómo pudiste entras al lado cálido?".

Sled: "Pues…" –dijo señalando un pedazo de hielo que pisaba Rosetta.

Todas se sorprendieron de que algunos pedazos de hielo estaban en el lado cálido, pero eso no era importante para ellas ya que la nube era todo lo que estaba pasando.

Fawn: "Chicas, no hay otra forma de detener esto".

Tinkerbell: "No, esa es la única forma" –dijo un poco dolida.

Buck se quedó observando el cielo y también a las chicas quienes suspiraban triste, más aún Fawn. Tenía que hacer algo para que esto terminaran y sin pensarlo 2 veces fue directamente para adelante. Todas las chicas y Sled se quedaron mirándolo hasta que Fawn lo detuvo agarrando su brazo.

Fawn: "Bucky, ¿Qué haces?" –dijo rezando para que no sucediera lo que estaba pensando.

Buck: "Fawn… yo iré a apagarlo"

 **Continuara…**


	24. Cap 24: La tormenta II

Fawn no podría creer lo que estaba escuchando, sintió que su corazón se hundía en lo más profundo de su pecho mientras que las lágrimas estaba a punto de tocar su cara.

Fawn: "Buck… esto es una broma, ¿verdad?"

Rezo en que su respuesta fuera lo que imaginaba, desgraciadamente no estaba bromeando en absoluto.

Buck: "Fawn… tengo que ir a apagar eso" –dijo tocando sus hombros.

Fawn: "No, ¿Por qué tú?" –sollozo.

Buck: "Tengo una idea en cómo puedo detener este problema, confía en…

Fawn: "¡No!"

No quería escuchar más la idea de apagar la caja ya que eso podría arriesgarle la vida, lo abrazo fuertemente mientras las lágrimas salían. Buck solo se quedó en abrazarla tratando de calmarla sin ningún éxito, las chicas miraban la escena triste y Rosetta se acercó a Fawn tocando su hombro haciendo que la mirara.

Rosetta: "Fawn, tienes que tener fe en Buck. Él sabrá lo que está haciendo"

Fawn: "Pero… ¿Y si no funciona? Podría mo…

Rosetta: "Fawn" –dijo tomando un poco de aire para continuar –"Buck siempre ha estado contigo en la buenas y en las malas, tuvieron sus momentos claro está, pero él siempre te apoyo en todo. Así que tú debes hacer lo mismo".

Fawn dudaba un poco al escuchar a Rosetta, no quería que Buck detuviera la caja sabiendo que le costaría la vida. Ella lo amaba tanto que, si no estuviera en ese mundo no podría estar tranquila, pero no tenía más opción más que apoyar a su novio. Con un suspiro breve dirigió su mirada hacia él.

Fawn: "Bien. solo por favor, ten cuidado" –dijo secándose una lagrima.

Buck le dio una sonrisa dándole un beso en su nariz mientras se dirigía hacia Elwood quien todavía estaba en el tronco, pero observo todo lo que estaba pasando.

Buck: "Oye amigo, ¿quieres ayudarme?" –le ofreció.

Elwood: "De acuerdo, esto será divertido" –dijo saliéndose del tronco.

Mientras eso ocurría, un grupo de hadas exploradores se acercaban con una tela gigante mágica hacia la caja metalica que estaba en el cielo, los rayos aparecieron y golpeaba a cada una haciéndolas bajar hacia el suelo y la última que era Nyx esquivo cada ataque, pero un rayo la tomó por sorpresa mandándola también en el suelo.

Nyx: "Ach… es muy resistente esa caja, no podemos taparla sin eso rayos que nos observa" –dijo mientras se levantaba.

En eso, Buck se le había ocurrido una idea que podría salvar la tierra de las hadas.

Buck: "Tengo una idea, pero necesito volar lo más rápido que pueda para hacerlo".

De ahí escucharon un ruido que parecía unas ruedas que se acercaba en el lugar en donde estaba, al voltear la mirada observo a Scribble quien llevaba una catapulta que había guardado en la biblioteca.

Scribble: "Si quieres llegar tan rápido, este bebé lo hará por ti" –dijo guiñándole.

Buck: "Perfecto, ahora solo debo meterme ahí y tú tiras de la palanca" –le dijo explicándole su plan.

Scribble: "Bueno sobre eso… no tengo la fuerza para bajarla" –dijo riendo tontamente.

Buck puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo hasta que sintió un toque en su hombro izquierdo, volteo para ver a Sled quien le daba una sonrisa.

Sled: "Yo lo hare, has tú el resto" –dijo dirigiéndose a la catapulta.

Fawn: "Buck, ¿Quieres hacer esto?" –dijo en un tono preocupante.

Buck: "Lo hare para que tengamos una noche tranquila" –dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Fawn le sonrió y le dio un beso apasionado para que pudiera recordarla en su trabajo, todos observaban la escena romántica mientras se escuchaban unos "Ahhh" por partes de las chicas mientras que los otros solo los miraban.

Rosetta: "Es muy romántico para una escena de desesperancia" –dijo juntando sus manos.

Elwood: "Es necesario eso" –dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

Silvermist: "Shh… no arruines el momento, Elwood" –dijo también juntando sus manos.

Scribble: *Cof* *Cof*… "Buck".

Al escucharlo, Buck rompió el beso mientras se dirigía a la catapulta mientras que Fawn se dirigía con las demás aun preocupada por él.

Buck: "Bien ese es el plan, Elwood volara hasta estar a casi cerca de la caja, lo que quiero es que él distraiga los rayos mientras que yo voy hacia la caja".

Elwood: "¡Bien dicho! Ahora iré hasta… Aguanta, ¡¿Cómo que yo voy a ir a distraer a los rayos?!" –dijo gritando.

Buck: "Tú eres un gorrión de vuelo veloz por lo que debe tener sentido que distraigas fácilmente teniendo en cuenta tu talento" –dijo explicándole.

Elwood: "Cierto" –dijo riéndose un poco.

De ahí apareció Zerphyr quien asusto sorpresivamente.

Zerphyr: "Yo también ayudare, teniendo en cuenta lo muy poco torpe que es Elwood"

Elwood: "¡Oye!" –grito ofendido ante su comentario.

Buck: "Bien, entonces vayan".

Ambas hadas de vuelo veloz se dirigieron hacia los cielos para finalmente llegar al punto que dijo Buck.

Elwood: "Bien estamos aquí. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es...

 **¡BRUM!**

De pronto un rayo casi le cae en él si no fuera que se dio cuenta al instante, Zerphyr voló muy cerca de la caja llamando la atención de los rayos haciendo que estos aparecieran y comenzaran a atacarlos. Mientras esto ocurría Buck se dirigió hacia la catapulta donde lo esperaba Sled.

Sled: "¿Preparado, amigo?"

Buck: "Sin duda".

* * *

En otra parte, Chloe, Lumina y Hada Gary volaban hacia el refugio protegiéndose de los rayos que caían, Hada Gary estaba protegiendo a las 2 hadas quienes estaban asustadas por la tormenta inmensa.

Chloe: "Esto si es muy pero muy malo"

Lumina: "Estoy contigo, Chloe"

Hada Gary: "Tranquilícense chicas, ya estamos a cerca de llegar al refugio"

De pronto 2 rayos cayeran casi cerca de las chicas quien hizo que ambas gritaran de miedo mientras que Hada Gary observaba el refugio donde los guiaban las hadas exploradoras, sin importar que agarro a las 2 hadas cargándolas mientras volaba donde el refugio.

Hada Gary: "Ya casi llegamos" –dijo volando entre dientes.

Al llegar fueron recibidas por Nyx quienes les indico que se escondieran.

Nyx: "Hada Gary, vayan en ese hueco que esta al fondo de la derecha" –le ordeno.

Hada Gary: "Ok, gracias Nyx" –dijo yéndose de ella.

Nyx observaba como se iba mientras miraba a los demás quienes también se escondían, sin embargo, no se percató de que un rayo se dirigía hacia ella desde arriba. Scribble observo lo que iba a pasar y fue volando hacia ella para que no recibiera el ataque.

Scribble: "¡Nyx!" –grito advirtiéndola.

Nyx volteo para ver a un desesperado Scribble quien se acercaba a ella, al llegar todo lo que recibió fue un empuje mientras observaba algo que fue muy inesperado para ella: un rayo impactando el cuerpo de Scribble mandándolo contra una montaña de roca.

Nyx: "¡Scribble!" –grito al verlo como su cuerpo se cubría de rocas.

Sin importar que, fue directamente hacia él para quitarle las rocas que estaba en su cuerpo, al verlo estaba totalmente inconsciente y su cuerpo estaba moreteado y le toco la cara para que pudiera reaccionar. Jamás ella había tenido tanta preocupación por alguien, pero Scribble la hizo cambiar de aparecer, se quedó en rodilla mientras acaricia su cabello sin importar los comentarios de los demás.

Nyx: "Scribble… por favor, reacciona" –dijo suplicando.

* * *

Con los demás, Buck se preparaba para ser lanzado por Sled en la catapulta, tenía la tela gigante mágica que habían traído las hadas exploradoras para poder tapar el golpe que estaba en la caja.

Sled: "Ok a la cuenta 3… 2… 1…"

Al terminar de contar, Sled tiro de la palanca haciendo que Buck volara demasiado lejos como si fuese una cometa, al estar llagando a la caja observo a Elwood y Zerphyr quienes distraía a los rayos que venían.

Buck: "Ok Buck, esta es tu única oportunidad, no la desperdicies" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Al decir eso extendió sus brazos para agarrar la caja sin que los rayos se dieran cuenta, las chicas observaron que había llegado a la caja y todas suplicaron que tapara el golpe, en especial Fawn quien suplicaba tanto por la seguridad de Buck.

Fawn: "Por favor Buck… vuelve con seguridad"

Mientras tanto, Buck quien se encontraba en la caja agarro la tela gigante para poder tapar el golpe que provocaba la inmensa tormenta. Estaba tratando de poner lo más rápido para no ser detectado por los rayos.

Buck: "Ya casi… solo un poco más…"

Estaba a punto de tapar el golpe hasta que…

¡ **BROM**!

Un rayo choco contra la caja haciendo que el cuerpo de Buck temblara por la electricidad que sentía, pero eso no lo detuvo a soltar la tela.

Buck: "¡ **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH**!"

Las chicas se horrorizaron al ver como Buck estaba recibiendo el rayo, pero la que más sufría era Fawn al verlo de esa manera.

Fawn: "¡Buck!" –grito tan fuerte.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces agito sus alas para dirigirse hacia él escuchando las advertencias de sus amigas.

Rosetta: "¡Fawn, no vayas!"

Tinkerbell: "¡Es peligroso!"

Vidia: "¡No podrás contra esos rayos!"

Silvermist/Iridessa: "¡Cuidado!"

Eso ultimo la dejo confundida mientras las veía, al voltear observo que un rayo se acercaba a ella a punto de chocar. Fawn temió lo peor hasta que otro rayo choco contra el otro haciendo que desapareciera, se sorprendió ante eso y volteo para ver a Rumble quien tenía una cara seria.

Fawn: "Tú…" –dijo sin poder creer lo que veía.

Rumble: "No creas que lo hice lo hice por voluntad propia" –dijo cruzando los brazos mientras observaba al otro lado.

Fawn observo el lugar donde veía Rumble para observar a Glimmer quien detenía los rayos, pensó que ella le obligo que hiciera eso para ir con Buck. Siguió con su camino para ir donde Buck quien estaba aún gritando por la electricidad.

Fawn: "Buck, yo te… ¡ **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**!" –grito a sentir la electricidad.

Ambos gritaron, pero eso no los detuvo a que juntos pudieran tapar la caja no sin antes decirse unas palabras.

Buck: "Fawn… si no sobrevivimos… quiero que sepas que te amo mucho" –dijo tocando el corazón de Fawn.

Fawn: "Yo… yo también te amo mucho" –dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente.

De ahí, se besaron por última vez sin importar la electricidad que sentían en sus cuerpos mientras que la caja se sacudía bruscamente haciendo que la tormenta de detuviera cada 2 segundos para que…

¡ **BROOOOOOOOOM**!

…


	25. Cap 25: Finalmente, todo termino

Al escuchar ese gigantesco sonido, las hadas se cubrían para no ver el brillante resplandor que iluminaba en el cielo y a los pocos minutos después volvió a como era antes. Las hadas que estaban escondidas salieron de sus respectivos lugares para ver que si había acabado la tormenta. En otra parte del lugar, Tinkerbell junto a las chicas observaron en el cielo para encontrar a Fawn y Buck quienes estaban en la caja.

Rosetta: "No veo por ningún lado a Fawn, ¿Y ustedes?" –dijo preocupada.

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza mientras observaban aun el cielo. De pronto, Tinkerbell observo algo que estaba cayendo en el cielo y para su buena suerte, era Fawn y Buck quienes caía.

Tinkerbell: "¡Ahí están!" –dijo señalándolos.

Todas observaron a la pareja cayendo inconscientes y estaban a punto de chocar en el suelo, sino fuese que Zerphyr y Elwood los agarraron en el momento justo. Las chicas suspiraron de alivio y fueron donde Fawn para comprobar que estaba bien.

Rosetta: "Fawn, despierta, Fawn…" –dijo tratando de levantarla.

Silvermist: "No creen que…" –dijo atemorizada recordando lo que le sucedió con lo de Gruff.

Iridessa: "No digas eso ni de bromas, Sil" –dijo juntando sus manos.

Vidia: "Chicas mírenla, creo que ya está reaccionando" –dijo haciendo que las hadas miraran a Fawn.

Fawn estaba tosiendo mientras se levantaba de suelo sacudiendo su vestido, al despertar observo a las chicas y les dio una tonta sonrisa.

Fawn: "Lo logramos" –dijo haciendo una señal de aprobación.

Las chicas inmediatamente corrieron hacia ella para abrazarla fuertemente y felicitarla de su gran logro, todas las hadas celebraron al saber que todo estaba como antes mientras venían la reina Clarion junto con Lord Millori, Hada Mary, Hada Gary y los Ministros a observar la celebración.

Reina Clarion: "Me alegra que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad" –dijo aliviada.

Lord Millori: "Sabia que esto funcionario, Clarion" –dijo tocando su mano.

La reina le sonrió mientras observaba la celebración de las hadas, Dewey estaba siendo abrazado por Peri y Tink mientras que Rosetta besaba apasionadamente a Sled. Bobble abrazo fuertemente a Gliss haciendo que ella riera por su actitud, Nyx observaba la celebración de todos aun sosteniendo la cabeza de Scribble quien la salvo de los rayos.

Elwood: "Esto es genial, ¿No crees, Buck?" –dijo llamándolo.

Sin embargo, no recibió su respuesta ya que estaba todavía echado en el suelo.

Fawn: "Buck, vamos despierta" –dijo levantándolo.

Pero la sonrisa que tenía comenzó a desaparecer cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba reaccionando, se arrodillo mientras lo sacudía.

De ahí, puso su mano en su pecho para sentir su corazón y… nada.

Fawn: "Buck por favor no juegues así, Buck, ¡Buck!" –dijo sacudiéndolo.

De ahí, puso su mano en su pecho para sentir su corazón y… nada.

Fawn: "No… no… no… ¡No!" –dijo desesperada.

Todos observaron a ver como Fawn estaba desesperada por tratar de levantarlo, una enfermera fue donde él para diagnosticarle y Rosetta alejo a Fawn para que pudiera hacer su trabajo.

Rosetta: "Enfermera…"

La enfermera se levantó para avisarle la situación de Buck… una negación fue su respuesta.

Al ver esa seña el corazón de Fawn estaba totalmente destruido al ver que Buck no había sobrevivido a la explosión, se arrodillo haciendo que las lágrimas salieran.

Fawn: "¡ **BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK**!" –grito a todo pulmón.

Las chicas trataban de calmarla mientras que ella lloraba desesperada, Rosetta la abrazo fuertemente tratando de calmarla. Todas las hadas veian la cruda escena que Vivian, la reina Clarion bajo su mirada queriendo no ver más ese momento trágico mientras que Lord Millori la abrazaba. Periwinkle, Spike, Gliss y Sled bajaron sus cabezas al ver a Fawn de esa manera. Chloe, Lumina, Terrence, Zerphyr y Elwood se entristecieron al ver a su amigo en esa manera. Glimmer sintió lastima por él mientras que Rumble solo cruzaba los brazos, pero en el fondo también se sentía triste por lo que le paso a Buck, aunque no lo mostraría por su orgullo. Fawn abrazaba fuertemente a Rosetta mientras pedía que Buck regresara a la vida.

Fawn: "¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto?"

Rosetta: "Tranquila Fawn, tienes que ser fuerte".

Fawn: "Lo amaba…"

Rosetta: "Lo se…"

Mientras todos estaban tristes oyeron una toz que estaban muy cerca de ellos, al voltear era Buck quien estaba tocándose su pecho mientras tosía fuertemente hasta que pudo dejar de hacerlo.

Buck: "Ay… creo que debo de cuidarme de esa… Jeje"

Al decir eso, observo a Fawn quien estaba aturdida con solo verlo.

Buck: "Fawn, ¿Estas bien?" –le pregunto.

De ahí Fawn corrió hacia él abrazándolo fuertemente mientras lloraba de felicidad.

Fawn: "Oh Bucky, Bucky, Bucky" –dijo chillando.

Buck: "Si, soy yo, Fawn"

Y pocos segundos Fawn lo beso muy apasionada tratando de no alejarse de él mientras que Buck hacia lo mismo con ella. Todas las hadas festejaron ante ese milagro y siguieron así hasta no terminar.

* * *

6 días después

Todo era paz y tranquilidad desde lo ocurrido por la caja, las hadas comenzaron a hacer sus labores diariamente como de costumbre. Todo había cambiado para algunos, las hadas ya salían con los gorriones que amaban gracias a Fawn y Buck que hicieron que esto fuera posible. Nyx salía con Scribble, algo que tomo por sorpresa a algunos, pero ella los ignoro y decidió hacer su vida con la de él. Rumble ya no se metia (por el momento) con otros ya que la reina le advirtió de ello. En el bosque de los pétalos, Fawn junto con las chicas conversaban acerca de sus días como lo hacían cada rato.

Rosetta: "Y fue ahí cuando Sled me propuso una cita en la montaña del amor en invierno" –dijo chillando un poco.

Las chicas se reían ante sus palabras hasta que vieron a Buck quien estaba acompañado de Zerphyr y Elwood.

Fawn: "Bueno chicas, iré con Buck a tener nuestra primera cita" –dijo tomando de su mano.

Tinkerbell: "Suerte Fawn. Que lindos son, ¿No creen chicas?".

Elwood: "Si, pero eso no lo haces con Terrence ya que te mueres por amor hacia él Jeje..." –dijo riéndose un poco.

De ahí se arrepintió cuando miro la cara de Tinkerbell cerca suyo mostrando su cara roja.

Elwood: "Ay… ya valí"

Buck y Fawn se miraban el uno al otro ignorando los gritos de auxilio de Elwood quien estaba siendo perseguido por Tink.

Buck: "No me cansare de decrite esto, pero... Te amo Fawn…"

Fawn: "Igualmente a ti, Buck"

Al decirse su amor hacia cada uno, juntaron sus labios indicando que se amarían por siempre sin importar que, nadie y nada detendrá a ninguno de ellos para que pudieran quitarle… su amor encontrado.

 **-Fin-**

 **Y aquí termina Amor encontrado, ame tanto escribiendo esta historia (Que demore haciéndolo) pero valió la pena. Gracias por tener sus minutos por leerlo, Adiós ;)**


End file.
